WarCraft IV - Chapter 1 : A Fate of Downfall (Naga Campaign)
by Moraelas
Summary: My first time to ever wrote a fanfiction of my own. I admit that I don't have the best English grammar but I brought out my best upon telling it as clearly as I could and to write out the story that was created within my own mind for a long time. My story was intended to be to told through a situational and a narrative way which means there are no direct dialogue script speaking...
1. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART I

Many hours had passed since the defeated and weakened Illidan had regained consciousness from the blow of the Frostmourne that slashed in his chest. Blurry as his own vision goes; he sensed that Arthas' powers had grown far too strong than ever. Illidan knew that he had failed upon his mission, and that Arthas has finally become the Lich King himself. The army of the undead scourge still lurks around the area, and Illidan knew that the Lich King can command them anytime soon to finish him off. Badly wounded, Illidan can barely stand-up onto his own.

Onto his luck, came his loyal naga and blood elven forces, Prince Kael'thas knowing that his master could not move much from his current state; he immediately called upon three of his strongest soldiers to assist Illidan onto getting to his feet, and escort him back to the safety of their bases. While Lady Vashj immediately sent her myrmidons to watch out for any approaching undead as they march towards Illidan's base.

As they finally reached the safety of their base, Illidan gained some of his strength for him to be able to finally stand-up on his own. Illidan told Kael, Vashj, and the rest of their forces of what happened, he told them that Arthas had now grown powerful than ever, and that the scourge would now be a stronger faction on their own now that the Lich King that empowers them had been freed for his ice prison. As a wise decision, Illidan decided to retreat back to Outland and return for another time, as they would be easily destroyed by the armies of the undead if they stay any longer than necessary. Prince Kael and Lady Vashj agreed to their master's plan.

Despite his defeat, and injury that he received from Arthas, Illidan is still able strong enough to channel a shimmering portal for them to travel back to Outland. Illidan, as his weakened state, knows that channeling a portal to a far place which is Outland would took some time to be finished; he immediately sensed that this is a time where they would be vulnerable from attacks. Illidan told Kael, and Vashj to assemble of what is left of their forces, and prepare for the worst.

Illidan's wise senses had not failed him. The undead scourge did came to attack their base and kill them all, under the command of the former nerubian king, Anub'arak, the undead scourge made a full force attack onto their base. Prince Kael'thas and his blood elven troops did their best to defend Illidan at all costs, while Lady Vashj leaded her naga soldiers to hold the line against the undead forces that was attacking them. As the war battle continued for quite a while, Illidan's forces seems to grow more desperate for their survival as the empowered undead leaded by Anub'arak continued their assault.

At last, Illidan finally had completed the channeling spell for the portal to Outland. Illidan called all of what is left of his forces to head through the portal. Prince Kael and Vashj immediately told all of their forces to retreat back to the portal. Successfully, Illidan, and his remaining forces escaped from the undead armies, and reached Outland' safely, as they closed the portal behind.

Three days had passed since Illidan and his forces made their desperate survival escape from the clutches of the undead scourge in Icecrown Glacier. Illidan, embarrassed and ashamed for his failure upon destroying the scourge permanently, made an oath and swore vengeance upon the Lich King that he would soon return to Northrend and finish out what he was set to do as promised. Illidan knew that now the armies of the undead scourge are stronger and more dangerous than ever because of the full powers of the Lich King that empowers them up.

Illidan was still reeling to the slashed wound that he got from the Frostmourne; he could feel the magical effects of the dark runeblade in his body while he continues to plot out his plan for his revenge against the Lich King and the undead scourge. Then, he realized that he too has bolstered his forces, he remembered that since he is the new, Lord of Outland, the demons and fel orcs who once serve Magtheridon, the powerful Pit Lord, are all under his control now. Furthermore, he remembered the race of the Draenei and their leader, Akama, whom he befriend with, and helped claim their freedom, and vengeance against Magtheridon and his forces.

Despite the heavy injury, Illidan was eager to set out his new plan for his vengeance upon the Lich King. During their invasion in Northrend, he remembered the many bases that they destroyed, he remembered the countless undead soldiers that met their end when he and his forces made their march to Icecrown Glacier, and he remembered how close the victory was in destroying out the Lich King until he met his defeat against Arthas. Illidan then concluded that the time to complete his mission was soon needed to be done. He plans to get rid of the undead scourge from Azeroth and destroy the Lich King, once and for all.

The following day, Illidan called upon his loyal lieutenants, Prince Kael'thas, Lady Vashj, and Akama, to discuss their plans. As Illidan, began to tell his lieutenants about his thoughts of taking vengeance upon the Lich King; Prince Kael'thas immediately agreed to what his master had planned out, Lady Vashj also showed no contradiction to what Illidan said though she may be concerned about Illidan's current state, about Illidan's cursed wound from the runeblade, Frostmourne. Akama, being a loyal servant to Illidan, owes a lot of debt to what Illidan has done for he and his people so he would also gave the Draenei's support against the undead scourge.

For their loyalty, Illidan granted Kael and Vashj, his remaining two of the vials of the well of eternity, as for Akama and the Draenei, Illidan promised that after they would help him defeat the scourge, he would grant them total freedom, and let them stay in planet Azeroth, and away from Outland, knowing that it would serve as their new homeland. Akama knowing that Outland would never return to what it was once were, as Draenor. He willingly accepts Illidan's reward, and considered him as his greatest ally. He promised that the Draenei would stand alongside Illidan no matter what against any enemy, whether they would succeed or fall. Illidan then calls upon his lieutenants to prepare their forces as they planned to return to Northrend within just a matter of days. As his loyal agents went on to muster their armies, Illidan then proceed to the hardest and darkest part of his plan, taming and commanding the evil demons and fel orcs whom once served Magtheridon. Illidan knew that these creatures would not easily obey him.

The next day, Illidan went to the underground dungeons where his enslaved demons are imprisoned. As the new Ruler of Outland, Illidan believed that he could command the demons onto his own will but this proved him wrong for the demons did not heed him in any way for they are true soldiers of the Burning Legion, and were far too loyal onto the former "Lord of Outland", Magtheridon, that was imprisoned in a separate "special" dungeon. As Illidan continued in trying to persuade the demons, one of the imprisoned doom guards spoke onto Illidan, and told him that his reign would soon end. The doom guard told Illidan that the Legion would soon retake Outland and their lord and master would burn them all.

Apparently, Illidan knows what and whom the doom guard was talking about, it seems that these imprisoned demons, and probably Magtheridon himself, know about Illidan's failure to destroy the Lich King, and that their lord and master, Kil'jaeden, would punish Illidan for his failure. Kil'jaeden was angered when Illidan, and his forces to invaded Outland and crush the Legion's grip over it, back then Kil'jaden let it happen as it goes to show that Illidan, and his servitors showed some promise and true strength. Now, with the additional factor of Illidan's failure to his promised to Kil'jaden, it seems Illidan has gone too far, and that there will be no more chances for him, and his servants. Afterall, Illidan is not a true member of the Legion, he show no loyalty to the Legion whatsoever, and he had only obeyed Kil'jaeden's orders because of the "reward" that he promised to Illidan. The demons imprisoned around the dungeons started to laugh.

Illidan's mind became blank, and he was speechless for a brief moment of time. Realizing the insulting laughs of the imprisoned demons around him, Illidan suddenly burst in anger and began to storm the demons' cell one-by-one. Despite the injury in his chest, the demons still prove to be no match against the demon hunter. Due to Illidan's anger, he murdered as many imprisoned demons as he could; the demons tried to fought yet they had fallen by the hands of the demon hunter. Illidan was able to kill seven imprisoned demons. After which, he proceeded to the cell of the doom guard who spoke of Kil'jaeden to him, at first the doom guard tried to fight against Illidan, but after a few sword clash, he was been overpowered by Illidan's strength, despite his injury. Due to Illidan's agile, he quickly cut off the doom guard's legs causing the demon to growl out in hellish agony. Illidan wanted to show the other foolish demons what it means to insult him. Using his own warglaives, he impaled one-half of it right through the demon's chest, piercing its black heart while the other glaive was used to slice its throat. Illidan, showing to the other imprisoned demons, the chop-off head, used his immolation ability to burn the head of the doom guard into ashes, sending a message to all the other demons.

When the imprisoned demons saw what Illidan has done of how he fought and kill the other demons, all of them turn silent showing fear to the demon hunter, to the New of Lord of Outland. After a short moment of silence, Illidan yelled if there is no one else. No demon had spoken and would be foolish enough to challenge him and incur into his wrath. Illidan repeated to yell his question once more, yet no reply came. A few seconds later, the felguards in one of the unopened cell kneeled down to him, showing their sign that they have submitted and will obey their new ruler, Illidan. The other demons around soon followed to bow down to the new Lord of Outland.


	2. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART II

Two days had passed since Illidan confronted the imprisoned demons; the demons had finally obeyed his orders, and had bid themselves onto his own will. Illidan marshal his demonic troops in preparation onto their soon return to Northrend. Illidan's loyal lieutenants; Prince Kael, Lady Vashj, and Akama have also assembled their forces. Akama told Illidan about the fel orcs, he told him that the blood that runs through the veins of the fel orcs was the same as the blood that runs inside Magtheridon, and that these fel orcs would be more difficult to tame than the demons. The fact that these fel orcs willingly gave themselves to Magtheridon, in the same way they gave themselves to Mannoroth. Akama added that there are still some surviving regular orcs from those clans of the former Horde of Draenor that refused to be tainted by corrupted blood for the second time, and are currently hiding themselves up from the forces of the Burning Legion that would turn them into the same evil fel orcs like the rest of their remaining race. Illidan stated that he only intends to use the fel orcs against the scourge, but not to further increase their numbers.

While Prince Kael'thas and his fellow blood elves shows a great impression of how their master had mend these demons. Lady Vashj and the naga, ever loyal servants to Illidan, had used the vial of eternity to create a fountain of energy in their new territory in Outland, Zangarmarsh, a tranquil swampy area located in the western parts of the remnants of the shattered planet. The newly created fountain, had given Illidan's naga additional strength and power for them to use in the battles that lies ahead of them. As Lady Vashj continues to oversee the citadel that full of demons, she can't help the fact to notice that these demons seem to "obey" Illidan easily, and in a short period of time just because of what had happened to the dungeons cell a few days ago. Vashj remembers that ten thousand years ago, even the Queen Ashazara herself had some trouble gaining the loyalty, and mending the demons that allied with them onto their own will. Lady Vashj seems to be troubled by these thoughts. It seems only yesterday that these demons were fighting for Magtheridon. What troubles her more is that her master is now planning to recruit the evil, savage and heavily corrupted fel orcs. She keeps thinking if this is such a wise idea.

Illidan, Akama, and Price Kael went to the dungeons of Illidan's main citadel where the fel orcs are being kept. After entering the dungeon, the three of them saw the imprisoned fel orcs guarded by the naga royal guards. The fel orcs remained silent, and gave a vicious evil grin as they saw Illidan heading towards them. Illidan told the fel orcs of what happened to the demons, and to the end of those who chose to disobey him. As the imprisoned fel orcs remained silent and looked up to one another, one of them spoke up, and it was the former chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan, the fel orc Kargath Bladefist. From the stories of Akama, and the memory that Illidan inherited from Guldan's skull, Illidan knows who Kargath is. Kargath told Illidan of how Magtheridon rallied them after Draenor's destruction; he told him that the Legion gave them new power in Outland in exchange for their services. He challenged Illidan into a one-on-one fight with him at that very moment. He stated that the only way, they would bow down to his will, and join him is that if Illidan Stormrage successfully defeats Kargath Bladefist in a one-on-one fight with no magic. Kargath had seen a heavy wound within Illidan's chest, and thought that he would be able defeat and kill Illidan. Illidan was furious upon Kargath's dare, yet he accepted his challenge.

They went to the part of the dungeon which has a bigger and open space to fight; an area where, at the same time, the other fel orcs could also watch the fight. After a few minutes of preparation, Illidan and Kargath finally clashed onto one another. The battle started, and it seems both of them proved to be even. Both are great warriors, Illidan holding onto the challenge didn't use any of his magical powers, and fights Kargath with nothing but his old trusted warglaives. As the battle continues, all of the fel orcs were cheering at the fight that they enjoy watching. Within Kargath's mind, it seems that he had misjudged Illidan. He thought he could defeat Illidan with the injury that he carries, yet it seems the demon hunter is stronger than he thought. Kargath spoke onto Illidan telling him that he never met such as great warrior before, and that he is truly enjoying this fight. Illidan not wasting any words or time, he quickly continued his attacks. Kargath is a great warrior all through his years, ever since fighting against the Alliance Expedition. However; Illidan, from his experiences from ten thousand years ago had fought and won many war battles already. He had also defeated powerful divine beings such as, the elite and mighty Doom Lord captain, Azzinoth; the most powerful and cunning dreadlord, Tichondrius; and the former Lord of Outland himself, Magtheridon. Their one-on-one fight continued, yet eventually, due to Illidan's combined speed and strength. He was able to finally defeat Kargath.

Like Illidan, Kargath proved to be a great warrior but Illidan is also known to be a great rogue. Unlike Kargath, Illidan has great agility and quickness despite the heavy wound in his chest. Illidan won their fight, and the fel orcs watching turned silently as they seen the chieftain's defeat. Kargath couldn't believe what happen, he really thought that he could defeat Illidan but it seems the he had been proved wrong. Few minutes later, Kargath finally spoke, and submitted to Illidan. Kargath bowed his head, and told him that the fel orcs are his to command now. Illidan stands triumph knowing that the fel orcs are now part of his forces. Kargath then asked his new master of his plans, and why did he decided to recruit them. Illidan told them of a war battle they would cherish and enjoy; he told them that their bloodlust, and hunger for vengeance would be sate when they battle against a race of the undead in a different planet. He told them about the tale of the Lich King, and everything about him. He also told them that the Lich King is the same Nerzhul, the one who nearly destroyed their homeland and whole race.

Kargath went into thinking as he remembered how Nerzhul betrayed, and abandoned them for the sake of his own pride, and selfish plans. Illidan then continued explaining of how Nerzhul, as the Lich King, had grown strong and powerful, and how he had mustered his countless armies of the undead warriors. Illidan told them that this is a battle that they may succeed or fall. Kargath, and the rest of the other listening fel orcs heard Illidan's words. After a moment of silence, Kargath looked upon Illidan, and told him that they will not only fight for Illidan, but also they would gladly seize the moment to get their hands on the former orc warchief that betrayed them and let them all rot in the remains of what used to be their home planet. They will fight against these undead scourge race and destroy Nerzhul, under the commands of their new master; the new Lord of Outland, Illidan Stormrage.

Back at Illidan's main citadel base, Lady Vashj continues to oversee the demonic warriors who were been freed for the "loyalty" they gave to the new Lord of Outland. At the exact time, Illidan, Kael, and Akama returned back with a new member walking with them, Kargath Bladefist. At first, Lady Vashj was shocked to see Kargath with them, but then Prince Kael explained to her of how the master had recruited the fel orcs into their ranks. As Price Kael continued to talk to Lady Vashj about what happened. Akama went back to his own troops. Kargath went to speak with Illidan, he asked him when shall they march to the undead lands of Nerzhul. Illidan told Kargath of his plan in which at around two weeks of preparation and assembling of forces they shall then invade, and destroy the Lich King and the undead scourge.

While Illidan and Kargath were having their conversation, Prince Kael was convincing Lady Vashj to trust Lord Illidan's idea of recruiting the demons, and fel orcs to fight against the undead scourge. Lady Vashj explained that she couldn't help the feeling as if they were walking right into a trap. She keeps wondering how mysteriously these demons and fel orcs easily gave into Illidan's will. She told the prince that back ten thousand years ago, demons are creatures that are not easily manipulated, and now, even she knows, that orcs fight for their own satiation of their bloodlust, and heeds no master unless it's the one who would gave them glory and power like what Mannoroth, and Magtheridon did, especially that these are now fel orcs. Prince Kael'thas heeded the warnings of Lady Vashj, though he explained that they've got no choice but to trust their master's plan. Prince Kael then thought of an idea to keep an eye on them.

The following evening, Lady Vashj was patrolling around the outskirts of their citadel when she saw a fel orc which seems to be Kargath together with two grunts, and two felguards behind him. Lady Vashj, being unnoticed, watched quietly as Kargath spoke to a mysterious hooded figure that is somewhat mounted on a skeletal horse, Vashj could not see the face of the hooded figure, and yet it seems they are using demonic language as they speak to one another. Lady Vashj continued to spy upon the secret meeting of their new "Ally", and a mysteriously hood figure creature. After an hour, the meeting of Kargath and hooded figure creature ended, within a few moments, Lady Vashj was surprised to see that the hooded creature were able to channel a shimmering portal the way Illidan could, and use it as an escape route, and close it behind. Kargath and his guards looked around, before they left the area.

Lady Vashj watched until Kargath and his guards left until she went into the point where the shimmering portal of the hooded creature had opened, there she saw on the ground a small circle full of symbols which seemed to be written as warlock runes. Lady Vashj continued to wonder who the mysterious hood figure was, and what they had talked about with Kargath. Lady Vashj cannot fully understand their conversation, and that they were speaking as if they were only whispering to one another. This gave Vashj a reason to not trust these demons, and fel orcs as they "allies". Though she concluded that they were up to something but she would need further proof than that. So she decided to keep her witness in these secret meeting to her own. She felt that it's her job to remain quiet and vigilant in order to keep a safe eye on their new "allies".


	3. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART III

Six days had passed since Illidan had successfully added the demons and fel orcs into this own forces, as the naga, blood elves, and draenei continued their preparation for their upcoming battle against the scourge. Lady Vashj was in her new home in Outland, Zangarmarsh, then suddenly out of nowhere; they had been heavily attacked by a huge group of demons and fel orcs. Lady Vashj commanded her naga warriors into battle. The battle started as war rage between the naga forces, and the renegade demons and fel orcs. As Lady Vashj, and her forces continued to defend their territory against the assault of the enemies, she quickly mustered and assembled her own army, to search of the bases of these fel orcs, and demons. With her veteran skills in battle, she and her forces found a small scouting base of fel orcs and demons. Not wasting anytime, they have assaulted the base, and battle against the enemy forces within it, and destroying the small base itself. Not taking any chances, Vashj knows that these easy win is not the main base that attacked them. She quickly reassembled her troops, and looked for the other base. On to her luck, they had able to found the enemy's base which is located far to the south of their citadel.

The base was full of demons and fel orcish troops; she quickly leaded her warriors to assault the base. After long vicious war battle, Vashj and her naga forces successfully defeated the demon and fel orc warriors, and destroyed their structures. After defeating the forces of demons, and fel orcs that assaulted them, Lady Vashj remembered the meeting Kargath had with the mysterious hood creature; thus concluded that she was right about the demons, and fel orcs. She never trusted demons that "followed" Illidan, especially the Fel Horde. Lady Vashj believes that the meeting was meant to betray, and destroy them. Now she has all the proof she needed to expose Kargath Bladefist for the treacherous fiend that he is. After a long battle against their enemy, Vashj, and the remaining naga warriors that she brought with her went back to their major stronghold in their new home territory.

Onto her surprise, when she had returned to her capital base in Zangarmarsh, she found that the naga guardians that she left were all under attacked by huge group of demons and fel orcs around; she immediately rallied her surviving warriors, and engages into battle against the demons that are attacking of them. After defeating them in battle, Vashj planned head on to the blood elven stronghold, and onto Illidan's main citadel to report what had happened. She began to wonder of Kargath's motives, and why the number of demons does seemed too increased.

The next day, Lady Vashj went to the stronghold of Prince Kael'thas which the blood elves had named, Tempest Keep, to report to him what had happened. As they went on their way and closer to the blood elven's new home, Lady Vashj saw the outpost base of the blood elves that had been attacked recently. Most of the blood elven, and draenei forces in the outpost were all dead, and the base itself were been decimated. As Vashj walked around to search for any clues within the base, she saw a dying blood elf survivor that was clinging to his last moments of living, she approached the soldier. The blood elven footman still managed to tell Vashj that not long ago, they had been attacked by armies of fel orcs, luckily, a group of draenei warriors arrived to help them out fight the enemies, and defend their base.

Though they were successful in defending the outpost, their troops went on to search for their base. The soldier told Vashj that they did found the strong base of the fel orcs located in the east direction, but when they tried to do a counterattack, they failed and the few survivors hurried back to the safety of their outpost. Onto their luck, the fel orcs didn't followed them back, but a few moments later a vast force of demons which seemed to came from the northern direction made their final attacked and ultimately destroyed them all. The soldier could no longer continue due to his heavy wounds, few seconds passed and the elven footman had finally died. Lady Vashj quickly settles her own base on a nearby gold mine. After mustering her army, she leaded them to the eastern direction until they have found the base that the elven footman spoke off.

The fel orcs not knowing of their presence, the naga made their surprise attack. Though shocked at the sudden attack of the naga army, the fel orcs were not unprepared for battle. The battle commenced and lasted for some time, however eventually, Lady Vashj, and her troops managed to defeated their enemies, and finally destroy their entire base. After the battle, they went back to the safety of their own base to reassemble. Lady Vashj needed to muster and prepare a second, stronger strikeforce in the purpose of searching the demons' base in the north. After mustering her army, they went out to search for the lair of the demons. They followed a trail that seemed to be tainted by blood; Vashj sensed that the blood was of elven and draenei. They followed the trail and as they came closer, Lady Vashj was shocked to see of a demon gate standing that are guarded by a huge force of demons. Without any second thoughts, the naga strikeforce made an assault against the demons. A fierce battle emerges between the naga, and demons.

After a long vicious battle, the demon warriors had all been killed. Lady Vashj rallied what is left of her force to destroy the demon gate standing, and the other structures around. After destroying the gate, the portal rift itself slowly fades, leaving no connection between Outland, and Twisting Nether, where the demons came from. This was a momentarily victory for them, but a greater mystery came into the mind of Vashj. Other than Kargath's backstabbing, she can't help to think of the demon gate that they had just destroyed. Inspecting the remnants of the destroyed portal, Lady Vashj turned to her remaining forces, and told them of how their master, Illidan, closed all of the Dimensional gateways that Nerzhul opened a long time ago. She remembered when they first invaded Outland out from Magtheridon's forces, and decided to seal and destroy Nerzhul's gateways permanently to prevent the demons from entering Outland. She now wonders why there is a new demonic portal standing in Outland, how the portal had been created, and if there are any more out there. This is very ill news that Vashj must report immediately to the others, and to their master, Illidan. She and her forces quickly went on their way towards Tempest Keep.

Early the next morning, Lady Vashj, and her forces had finally reached to new home of the blood elves in Outland, Tempest Keep. As she immediately went straight for the inner sanctum to talk to Kael about the matter, the young prince suddenly went out from his sanctum himself. The young prince told Vashj that he already knows what she was about to tell him, and that he already knew what had happened to their outlying encampment. Kael even continued to tell her what had happen to him and Akama a few days ago while on their way to Lord Illidan's citadel.

Kael and Akama, together with a group of elven and draenei warriors, were on their way to Illidan's main citadel base for they were supposed to discuss an important matter with him until a huge group of demons and fel orcs leaded by a Doom Lord appeared out of nowhere and assaulted them. They were able to fend themselves off for quite a while but they would be overrun sooner or later for the numbers of their enemies, especially the demons, were too many for them to defeat. Kael, Akama, and some few surviving soldiers were forced to retreat and run back to the safety of the Tempest Keep. The demons and fel orcs that the Doom Lord commands followed them in the hopes of finishing them. Fortunately, those foolish demons and fel orcs who were about to assault them had failed due to the fortitude of the blood elves' main stronghold, the elite blood elven guards and archers killed the enemy forces that attacked them.

The previous day, Akama and his men decided that it was safe to leave Tempest Keep, and head back to the draenei's home citadel, the Black Temple. As the prince had finished his tale of what had happened, Lady Vashj told him of Kargath's deception is what the root cause of all these attacks on them, and she also told him what she had witness about the secret meeting between Kargath, and a mysterious dark hooded man. Lastly, she also told Kael about the demonic gate portal they had destroyed. Like Vashj, Prince Kael also recalls that Illidan had already sealed and destroyed all of the portals in Outland that serves as a connection between the Twisting Nether and Outland. Vashj quickly replied that the demon gate that she had destroyed was a different one compare to Nerzhul's old portals, and that based on the gates framework, it was a newly created one. The words of Lady Vashj silence the young prince. Few moments later, the young prince began to talk about the one, who created that portal gate then; and if there are any more out there. He also began to wonder of the identity of the dark hooded man that Vashj told him about, and if he has a connection in the creation of the new demon portal gate. Lady Vashj stated that she had the same thoughts for the past days. She also added that she never trusted Kargath Bladefist even from the start, and it was a wrong decision of their master to recruit, and let them join their forces. Kael fully agreed to everything that she said about the demons and fel orcs.

As the nightfall had come, as the combined blood elven and naga forces remained vigilant and alert inside the Tempest Keep. Prince Kael and Lady Vashj were discussing their plans for going to Illidan's main citadel in morning, as well as the defense for the blood elven Keep. Lady Vashj insisted that should immediately begin his workers right about now, to build additional strategic towers for the Tempest Keep, and serve as an additional protection. Just Lady Vashj suggested it; the young prince immediately commanded his engineers and workers to build more towers for the Keep. As the blood elven workers began their work, the young prince turned to Lady Vashj and told her that he will bring one-third of his total forces on their march to Illidan's main citadel in Hellfire Peninsula. Lady Vashj agreed to his plan that she would also bring her own naga forces on their march. As they continued their conversation, two of the engineers politely disrupt their conversation to report that they had finally finished their work on the new defensive towers. The prince was glad to hear the good news, and that he would feel safer in the walls of their new home. It seems that the safety and protection of the Keep would soon be tested.


	4. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART IV

Later on that same evening, another battalion of demons and fel orcs came out of nowhere and began assaulting the Tempest Keep. The young prince immediately yelled and commanded all of the blood elves to prepare for battle and defend their Keep. As the blood elven warriors armed themselves of war, Lady Vashj quickly rallied her warriors and defended the Keep. The battle has commenced. The combined naga and blood elven forces fought against the foes that were attacking their base. After hard battle defense, the enemies that were attacking had all been easily defeated and killed, especially with the help of the newly created defensive towers. The young prince decided that they should search out the place from where the demons came. Lady Vashj agreed to his plan but she insisted that Kael's people should remain in the Keep for its defense, and let her and the naga forces to search for the demons' lair. Kael appreciated the Vashj concern for his people, yet Kael insisted that he would go along with Lady Vashj in their search. Lady Vashj then prepared and reassembled her army before going out of bounds of the Tempest Keep.

As she, Kael and the naga forces they brought with them began their search; they had crossed and fought small groups of scattered enemy troops wandering within every corner of the area. As they went to one last road to the southern direction, they had noticed that there are more and bit bigger groups of demons and fel orcs wandering in that area. Those made them think that the enemy base is close. They fought with each group of foe they had passed by until they finally reached the main lair itself. It was a large strategic base of demons, full of horrifying buildings from where the lesser demonic soldiers and fel orcs are being summoned. To their shock, within the base, is another demonic portal gate where the strong and powerful ones would come out from the Twisting Nether. But one thing that really caught their attention is the leader of the demonic base, a mysteriously dark hooded figure man. Lady Vashj quickly told the prince that it was the exact same hooded figure she saw talking Kargath many nights passed. Their presence was immediately noticed by the hooded figure man and his forces within the base. Immediately, Lady Vashj, Prince Kael and their warriors had readied themselves for a battle combat position.

The hooded figure man's face cannot be seen for the hood itself covers his entire head. He spoke onto Vashj and Kael, he told them that their time has come and that Outland would be reclaim by their master once more. He added that all of them shall fall be burned and destroyed by the fires of the Burning Legion. For the first time, Lady Vashj finally heard the deep chilling voice of the hooded man, whereas to Kael, strangely, it seems that for some reason that voice is somehow familiar to him. It is as if that he had already heard or encountered that voice before though the prince couldn't place it onto his mind, especially the fact that he couldn't waste any time for thinking based on their current situation. War is about to start. Without wasting any more time, Lady Vashj commanded her warriors into battle, and at same moment, the hooded man also ordered his army of demons and fel orcs to kill them. As the two vast forces engage into battle, Lady Vashj and Prince Kael attempted to battle against the hooded creature, yet it seems, the mysterious creature prove to be more powerful than they thought. It also shows that the mysterious hooded creature has also the magical ability of necromancy, and other unholy powers. Once again, a fierce war battle had occurred between Illidan's forces against the Legion.

As the battle rage; from the fallen bodies of demons, fel orcs and nagas, the hooded figured man was able to raise the dead into his own skeleton warriors which furthered bolstered his own army. As the battle continues between the two enemy forces, Lady Vashj and the young Prince began to notice that their warriors are becoming few, many have fallen already. Though the numbers of the demons and fel orcs had also decreased considerably, the numbers of the skeleton warriors commanded by the hooded necromancer began to bolster. Lady Vashj is beginning to think if this creature is an agent of the undead scourge sent by the Lich King, but then she also realized that there is no way for any of the Lich King or his agents to command demons of the Burning Legion. Just as the young prince and the sea witch, were about to call out a retreat; they heard from out of nowhere the yell of Akama. The Elder Sage brought his own forces and joins them in battle. Lady Vashj and Prince Kael were pleased to see Akama and his reinforcements but they hardly have anytime for pleasantries right now, and decided to finish this for they had now the chance of victory is with them. Akama being known to be great stealth stalker made a surprise attack against the hooded necromancer himself. He had strike hard at the necromancer that caused it to fall on the ground; the blow made hood of the necromancer revealed his head.

As the remaining naga, and draenei reinforcements continued to finish of what remains of the forces of demons, fel orcs and skeleton warriors; the necromancer got up into his feet and finally revealed his own identity. Akama among any others was shocked in fear when he saw who the necromancer truly was. The hooded necromancer is none other than, the powerful death knight of the former Horde of Draenor, Teron Gorefiend. When Kael saw Teron, he too had been surprised now that he realizes why the voice was so familiar, and why the enemy leader was able to raise and command the dead. He suddenly remembered how Teron Gorefiend brought his own forces to attack Dalaran in finding the "Eye of Dalaran" which the Kirin Tor has used to rebuild its kingdom. Teron Gorefiend looked around him, and wickedly stares at the faces of the enemies who had finally seen his true identity. The death knight used his full powers to cast a spell that would reanimate many dead bodies of nagas, draenei, and demons. The reanimated bodies of the fallen would serve as a distraction as he casts out one last powerful spell of summoning a deadly Whirlwind that would destroy all of the structures and all of the forces fighting in the battlefield.

The spell had forced Lady Vashj, Prince Kael, Akama and their surviving warriors to get out of the battlefield, and away from the twister that was destroying everything in its path including the remaining forces of Teron and even the demon gate portal itself. The whirlwind went off in another direction and slowly the wind fades away. The three of them saw that none of Teron's base, and troops was left. The demon gate had also been destroyed due to the too much intensity of the whirlwind spell, and the death knight has successfully made his escape. To their terror, both Akama and Prince Kael remember the horrors that the death knights of the old Horde. Lady Vashj and the young prince realize that these old Horde death knights are different from any other death knights they had faced from the undead scourge. Teron Gorefiend is the leader, and the most powerful among them, as much as Arthas had been to all death knights of the scourge. They realized that Teron, as well as his other death knights, are all agents of the Burning Legion.

Early the next morning; the combined armies of the blood elves, draenei, and naga went on their way to Illidan's main citadel. After a few hours of marching, they finally reached Illidan's fortress, they were surprised to that there were a lot of dead bodies of demons, fel orcs, nagas, blood elves and draenei scattered everywhere. Based on Lady Vashj's judgement, a battle took place here only recently. As they went inside the Illidan's fortress, they have seen some survivors, and one of them was their master, Illidan. Lady Vashj, Prince Kael'thas and Akama quickly went to Illidan to check his condition, as well as to talk about everything that happened but before any of them could speak, Illidan immediately made the first statement. Illidan said that he already knew everything that had happened to them; he realized that the demons and fel orcs purposely attacked their bases separately. He also told them that several days passed, the day he was suppose to meet Kael and Akama; Kargath and his forces made a sudden attack upon their base. Though Illidan was able to quickly rally his forces, and made a counter attack against the enemies enough to drive them back. Sadly, Illidan lost a considerable number of warriors.

Illidan said that they had been attacked for the second time just a few days ago, and in that time it was larger strikeforce. The demons number was increasingly vast, Illidan made his best to defend their main stronghold. Due to Illidan's veteran combat expertise and his most powerful spell, Metamorphosis, he was able to lead his remaining army to fought harder and kill most the enemies that were attacking them. Though victorious, unfortunately, he had another significant losses of his own forces. Lady Vashj stated her part of the story of how she witness Kargath talking to a mysterious hooded man which turns out to be the death knight, Teron Gorefiend. She also told them that Teron is part of the Burning Legion and is the one responsible for the creation of the new demon gates in Outland. Akama then added his part of the story, he told them that when Draenor exploded and turn into these wasteland known as Outland; Teron and some few death knights survived the explosion until the Burning Legion came to claim Outland as their own, those were last days he saw the death knights of the old horde until just last night.

Prince Kael'thas also speak about his story, he told Illidan how the demons and fel orcs destroyed their outpost base, and tried to ambush him and Akama when they were on their way to him. Illidan heeded their stories, and from his part, he stated that the Kargath's treachery was something that shall be punished, and must be ended. He told them that he never really trusted the fel orcs, and especially the demons; thus he had only hoped of using them as an additional force and decoy to fight against undead scourge and the Lich King. Illidan admitted that it was not wise idea of him. The fel orcs would remain loyal to their own, and would only fight for the greater power. The demons of the Legion would always remain their enemies in anyway. Illidan realized that this is probably now the start of Kil'Jaeden's revenge upon him for the fact the he failed to destroy the Lich King, as well as invading and overthrowing the Burning Legion's grip over Outland. Prince Kael'thas then told his master that the best way for them to end this new threat is to quickly find Teron and his death knights and kill them all so they could no longer bring any demons from the Twisting Nether. Afterwards, hunt down all of the fel orcish clans, and end their corrupted race. Lady Vashj and Akama willingly agreed to the young prince's idea.


	5. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART V

Illidan was pleased of the young elf's enthusiasm though he stated finding the elite death knight would not be an easy one. From the stories Akama told him, as well as the memories he inherited from the skull of Gul'dan, he knows Teron and his death knights are powerful beings that Gul'dan himself created. Given that those death knights had willingly joined to the Legion under Kil'Jaeden, it is possible that Teron and his other death knights had been granted by additional power by their new master. Due to Illidan's demon hunting instincts, he feels that Teron himself walks among the Twisting Nether where the demons roam. Lady Vashj suddenly remembered their battle with him, and how he made a quick escape just before the demon gate collapse.

It is possible that Teron escaped through the portal itself before the twister storm spell he casted had destroyed the gate. With that said, Illidan stated the only way to kill him and the rest of his remaining death knights are to actually let them step in Outland, and not let them return to the Twisting Nether. Illidan finally stated that their mission against the undead scourge had been cancelled, thus shall return another time for the sake of the fulfillment of their own vendetta against the vile dead. But for now, their main priority is preparing themselves against the greater threat, the Burning Legion. Kil'Jaeden now comes, to punish and destroy them all. Illidan plans to prepare the naga, blood elves, and draenei for a huge war against the evil enemy forces.

Later at nightfall, Illidan and his lieutenants made a plan of building three strong and separate bases around Hellfire Peninsula. Though based from the reports of his elite scouts, the night elven demon hunters and huntress; Altruis, Netharel, Theras, and Alandien; there are multiple enemy bases within the red dessert plains, there are also sightings of few standing demon gates within some of those encampments. He plans to lead a force and find those outpost bases. The lesser their numbers, the better he believed. While the remaining would stay at the main citadel; the other groups would be dispatch to find a suitable place where the bases shall be built. Prince Kael, together with his own group, would find a place where they could establish their own base. He went to find a site to build a base within the distant south west location of Illidan's citadel. Akama, leading his own troops, also went to find their place to build the base. They decided to set up their base to the far south eastern course near the path that leads to Shadowmoon Valley.

Illidan and Lady Vashj decided to construct a base in the center most area of Hellfire Peninsula, there they quickly commanded their workers to build its buildings and foundations, once the base was done; they mustered their own forces upon their hunt for their enemy bases. Throughout their long search, they were able to find and destroy four fortified encampments in which two of them had a demon gate portal each. They had patrol and search almost the entire are perimeters of the Hellfire Peninsula, except for one part. The only part in that they haven't ventured yet is the southernmost part of the red dessert, the place where the Great Portal stands. The Dark Portal is what the orcs used to step foot in planet Azeroth. It is the very gate that caused many great wars between the "Alliance of Lordaeron", and the "Old Horde" during the First and Second War. As they went to that location, Illidan noticed that are more fel orcs and demons in this way compared to the other parts in Hellfire Peninsula. He concluded that there may be a one last formidable base within the area near the Great Portal. When they arrived there, he was right.

There was indeed a base, and it was a bit larger and stronger compared to the other encampments that they had destroyed. The base was within the area of the Dark Portal itself. Lady Vashj immediately ordered their warriors to attack and engage in battle. As they have fought against demons, fel orcs and some few death knights of the old horde, they saw a separate group of demons leaded by the Doom Lord named, Kazzak, performing a strange ritual upon the portal. Not wasting anytime, Illidan immediately commanded Lady Vashj and her naga forces to attack the group of demons to disrupt the spell ritual that they were channeling. Illidan went on to face the Doom Lord, Kazzak himself. As Lady Vashj and her naga takes on the other demons, and fel orcs around. As Illidan, and Lord Kazzak prepares for their one-on-one fight, the Doom Lord laughs at Illidan, he called Illidan as an "arrogant fool", he told him that their master would come soon and reclaim Outland afterwards they would re-open the Great Portal, and unleash their fire and fury upon Azeroth. Illidan replied that he won't let that happen, not while he draws breath.

The Doom Lord chuckled at Illidan's statement; he mentioned that Illidan and his forces would soon fall. He also point out the wound, that is now a scar, that Illidan has in his chest, and the magical effects of the runeblade, Frostmourne, had caused Illidan to deteriorate with each passing day. It is inevitable. Illidan cared no more for the words of Kazzak, and made the initial attack at him. Illidan intends to show him that even with his injury from the cursed sword, he will not fall to the Legion and he shall not be defeated by this foolish pathetic Doom Lord. Illidan Stormrage, and Lord Kazzak went on clashing their blades to one another, Illidan chuckled as he remembered and told Kazzak that he got his warglaives from same demon specie of Doom Lord named, Azzinoth that he killed ten thousand years ago. That statement made Lord Kazzak furious, as his charge upon Illidan. Kazzak unleashed his power and fury upon Illidan. Illidan had been overpowered; it is true that the Doom Lord's power is quite formidable, as well as the fact that Illidan is somehow getting weaker with each passing day due to the curse laid to him by Frostmourne. But in his' mind, he insisted that he shall not fall; and let the Legion claim Outland and enter Azeroth. More importantly to his current situation, he had already killed one of the most powerful demon captain back then of the same kind, and he shall do so again.

With their battle, Illidan was forced to transform into his ultimate form, a demon form of his Metamorphosis. Lord Kazzak was astounded to Illidan's power; despite Illidan's injury he was still too strong and powerful in his own. Like Kargath, Lord Kazzak foolishly underestimated the demon hunter. Now, Illidan tends to finish of their battle. As made his final attacks against Kazzak, after some hard strikes, Lord Kazzak has been defeated, and now lies dead at the hooves of the demon hunter, Illidan. As the other remaining demons witness the fall of their captain, they immediately tried to run and escape but Illidan quickly commanded Lady Vashj and their warriors to chase and slay all of them. Lady Vashj and her forces gladly obeyed their master's command. Illidan himself fly off to hunt and kill some the demons who tried to escape. Illidan commanded Lady Vashj and her naga warriors to leave no demon or fel orc standing, and to raze all of the building structures of the whole demonic encampment around the Dark Portal. Illidan then noted that they must not let the Legion reactivate the Great Portal, and enter planet Azeroth.

Two days later, Illidan marshals his troops to search out for the main hideout of their enemies which they speculated and believed to be located within the foothills of the Mountains of Flame. As Illidan prepares his army for their strike, sudden ill news came onto them. A blood elven sorceress that seemed to come from a far place were running into their base and insisted to speak with Illidan; Lady Vashj asked her where she came from. The blood elven sorceress spoke that she came all the way from the Shadowmoon Valley, and barely escape the demons and fel orcs that attacked them last night. Illidan suddenly remembered that Shadowmoon Valley is where the prison dungeon of the former Lord of Outland, Magtheridon, is being held captive. Illidan kept Magtheridon, his prisoner instead of slaying him, to serve as a symbol of Illidan's lordship over Outland; and the strength and power of his forces. Illidan then asked her of what had happened.

She told them that last night; a battalion of demons, and fel orcs came out of nowhere and began to attack them with the aim of freeing Magtheridon from his cell. They did their best to not let the invaders reached the Pit Lord but the enemy were too numerous for them, and they all end up being killed. The enemy had successfully taken over the prison. The sorceress added that she barely escaped from the demons until Theras, one of Illidan's elite demon hunters, showed up. Theras insisted that the she should go to Lord Illidan quickly, and report what had happened. She tried to help out Theras in fighting out some demons but he insisted that she should go away from this place. As the sorceress run as fast as she can away from that place, at a safe point, she looked back upon prison. She saw that Theras was able to defeat some demons of his own, until the leaders of the army of demons and fel orcs had finally reveal themselves; Teron Gorefiend, Kargath Bladefist and a dreadlord that seems to possess such great powers. She described that the dreadlord was no ordinary one, and that he knows all about Illidan and the demon hunters.

As Kargath, Teron, and their troops went on to the innermost chamber and attempt to free the captive Pit Lord, the dreadlord faced Theras. Theras managed to put up a good fight against the dreadlord. As their battle went on, the dreadlord seemed to be a matched with Theras until the demon hunter used his own Metamorphosis spell. The dreadlord was slighty amazed by Theras' ability, yet he gave a mockery upon Theras' "paltry and pathetic" powers. The dreadlord then used his magical powers against Theras. It was something that the sorceress could not believe for the dreadlord was able to summon three demonic infernals up from the sky all at once. The infernals had been commanded to kill Theras. Theras fought against all three infernals, and was able to take down two of them but it was then already too late for Theras, he had been badly wounded while battling all three infernals and the dreadlord all at once. The sorceress wanted to come back for Theras, and helped him. But she realized that Theras risk his life for her to escape, and report to Illidan of what had happened. She must not fail Theras. Theras made his final stand against the dreadlord and his last infernal minion. As the infernal went on to battle the weakened demon hunter, the dreadlord channels a fully charge powered, Carrion Blasts against Theras. The blasts were powerful enough to knockoff Theras, and the remaining infernal to be destroyed. Theras had been badly injured and weakened, thus can no longer fight, yet he was still alive. The dreadlord finally finished him off with a deadly blow of his sharp-pointed claws onto his chest.


	6. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART VI

The blood elf girl witnesses the brutal death of the demon hunter, Theras. She quickly got off her feet, and immediately head towards Illidan's citadel before any demon or fel orc could sense her. Illidan, Vashj, Kael, and Akama had listened to the tale of the blood elven sorceress. Prince Kael ordered his men to escort the sorceress to the blood elven's hall inside Illidan's main citadel. While Lady Vashj, and Akama were horrified of what had happened, they immediately marshal their own forces into thinking that the Burning Legion might strike anytime soon. While Illidan continues to think about what the blood elf girl said, and of the possibility of Magtheridon to be released from his prison, to make things worse, a new powerful demon leads them; an unknown dreadlord who seems has the capability and powers greater than any regular dreadlord. Illidan remembers that the last dreadlords he known to have such great powers, was the very leader of the race itself, and the most powerful among them all, Tichondrius, whom he killed after he first consumed the energies of the skull of Gul'dan; and also Anetheron, who became the next leader of the Nathrezim race after Tichondrius, whom also had been killed during at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Illidan begins to think who could possibly be the dreadlord that the sorceress spoked off. Illidan was disheartened by the loss of the one his most loyal and strongest warrior, and swore that Theras' sacrifice would not be put in vain.

Illidan then assembles his trusted lieutenants; Kael, Vashj and Akama, and ordered to muster their troops as they would march upon Shadowmoon Valley. Akama asked Illidan why did he changed his plan, he thought that they were suppose to go to the foothills of the Mountains of Flame to find the main hideout base of the fel orcs. Illidan then explained that there might still be a chance that Magtheridon had not been freed yet. He explained that the prison cell of the Pit Lord is composed of two different lock levels; the first level of the lock in his cell is enchanted with a very powerful demonic spell, and the second lock level of his cell requires two special keys that are separately hidden somewhere within the dark corners of the Shadowmoon dungeon itself. The wall of the dungeons of Magtheridon's cell is made up of the strongest type of ore known as adamantine, which is a rare mineral that can only be found in Outland. Not even Kargath or Teron could easily destroy the cell, as well as the whole dungeon prison building, in the same way Magtheridon would not be able destroy and escape from his prison cell.

Furthermore, Illidan added that the leaders, as well as the army of demons and fel orcs might be still around that area, and it would be the perfect time to strike at their enemies and finish this war once and for all. Akama, Kael, and Lady Vashj listened to the explanations of their master, thus have agreed to Illidan's plan. Illidan, Lady Vashj, Prince Kael, and Akama assemble the forces that they would bring with them as they would march towards Shadowmoon Valley. After long hours of marching, Illidan's forces had finally reached the Valley, even from a bit of far point of view they could see the many hapless demons, fel orcs, and a few death knights who had settled their base near the prison dungeon. Illidan was right; it is possible that their leaders are still inside of the dungeon. They immediately settled their own encampment in a nearby gold mine, and begin to muster the forces. Once ready, they would immediately assault the enemy base and slay all of their enemies, then afterwards charge-in to the prison dungeon itself.

Illidan's encampment had been finished, and he had marshaled his troops for war. The time has come to strike at the enemies. Illidan commands his loyal lieutenants and his army to attack the enemy base. As the battle commenced, Prince Kael and Akama notice that two of death knights were starting to channel a spell that seemed to be the same one as when their leader, Teron Gorefiend, had channeled his deadly whirlwind spell, while the other two death knights were continuously casting their unholy haste spells upon the demons and fel orcs to boost them all up in battle. Prince Kael quickly used his magic to burn one the death knights that was channeling the whirlwind spell, and manage to kill it. Akama, on the other hand, made a surprise stealth attack on the other death knight channeling the very same spell, and was able to kill it. Both Kael and Akama know that even at least one whirlwind storm spell is already too dangerous enough to kill many troops in the battlefield. The two of them directed their attention to the other remaining death knights in the battlefield for they are still remaining as a huge threat to their own forces.

The war between the combined armies of naga, blood elves, and draenei; against the conjoined forces of demons, and fel orcs still continues. Despite the fortified base of their enemies, Illidan and his forces are gaining the upper hand since the demon hunter has brought a full army battalion with him. The odds are completely in their favor. Illidan's forces continued their attack against the demons and fel orcs, victory is at close. Soon after, the war battle has finally ended and all demons, fel orcs, and death knights lie dead among their feet; and the enemy's base had been decimated completely. Illidan declared that their victory here was not yet complete; they still have to go inside the prison dungeon to hunt down the leaders of their enemy. But before going inside Illidan ordered Prince Kael to lead his own troops and stay outside the prison dungeon. He needed Kael's party to be ready to slay anyone from their enemies inside who would go out and try to escape. Kael followed his master's command. Illidan also ordered Akama to lead his own troops and stay in the back exit of the dungeon for the same purpose as of Kael. Akama quickly assembled his own force and position themselves in the back side of the building. This would ensure that no one from the enemy could escape. Lady Vashj, together with her own forces, accompanied Illidan to venture inside the dungeons of the Shadowmoon prison.

Illidan, Lady Vashj, and their warriors began to search out for the leaders inside the building prison. They have fought against demons and fel orcs within the every corner of the dungeons. They have also encountered some death knights that were raising piles of corpses of the prison guards into skeleton warriors. Illidan and Lady Vashj leaded their troops to fight through their way against the demons, fel orcs and death knights that were crawling around the prison. As they nearly approach the deepest and innermost part of the prison, they saw a large group of demons and fel orcs leaded by two remaining death knights just outside the dark room chamber of Magtheridon's prison cell. Illidan then commanded Lady Vashj, and her naga warriors to crush these invaders as he would go straight ahead the last chamber of the dungeon himself. Lady Vashj and her warriors began to attack, while one of the death knights commanded the demons that they must not let them in. As Lady Vashj leaded her warriors to finish off the last group of their enemies, Illidan quickly made his way inside the dark main chamber of the dungeon prison.

As Illidan entered the dark chamber to hunt for the leaders, to his horror, Illidan saw that Magtheridon's cell had been opened, and the Pit Lord has been released from his prison cell. Suddenly a deep chilling voice came from behind, and told him that he was already too late. The true Lord of Outland shall reclaim his territory for the Burning Legion. Illidan knows that the voice came from none other than Teron Gorefiend. Illidan looked back to face him. Teron knew that both he and Kargath could not open the prison cell; however, the dreadlord named Mephistroth used his demonic powers to disenchant and open up the first lock, and then he used his psychic powers to find enchanted keys hidden within the building. Teron stated that they had left already this place. He also told Illidan that his masters shall destroy him and his paltry forces, thus Outland and Azeroth shall be consumed once again by the Legion. Teron added that he and his death knights had been empowered by Kil'Jaeden to be the harbingers of the Legion's wrath, and they had been assigned to watch over the Shadowmoon Valley which they shall do so.

Illidan laughed at the statements of Teron and claimed that all of his other vile comrade minions had already been annihilated from existence, thus he shall be next and join them soon in the underworld. Teron Gorefiend was astonished to hear the grave news and could not believe he had just heard. Illidan quickly added an insult that they are nothing but a bunch of pathetic restless orc ghosts settled upon a rotting human flesh, and that Illidan shall grant his miserable soul an eternal rest, just as what he did to the other wretched death knights of Gorefiend. This statement of Illidan had made Teron furious, Illidan could feel that Teron is empowering up and would be ready to strike soon. As Illidan readies himself for battle combat, he pointed out the scar in his chest, and made his final words onto him and said that Teron Gorefiend's death would give him satisfaction as a replacement to his lost against another powerful death knight, Arthas.

Illidan quickly run and charge at Teron in hoping to finish him quickly. Teron is not a strong and agile fighter like Illidan; and unlike the Lich King's death knights, Gul'dan's death knights lack physical combat abilities. However, the death knights created by Gul'dan were designed with greater magical abilities, especially now the fact that Teron had been further empowered by his new master, Kil'Jaeden. But as far as Illidan's attempt to slay him off quickly, Teron immediately blast him a full powered, Death Coil, which harmed Illidan, and caused him to be pushed of. Illidan realizes that defeating Teron would not be easy, despite his lack of strength and speed. Teron then quickly cast the spell to reanimate all of the dead bodies of the naga, blood elves and demons around the chamber. Altogether Teron casted upon his undead minions his unholy haste spells, and commanded them to attack Illidan. Illidan started fight all six undead warriors commanded by Teron. Illidan knows that while he would battle the undead soldiers, this would give Teron the perfect timingto channel a deadly spell that would finish him off. So Illidan used his ultimate, Metmorphosis, and transformed into a strong and powerful demon. He also used, Immolation, to cover up his entire body in flames and burn all near enemies to him. In addition to Illidan's agility and speed, this would give him the strength and power he needed to finish all six undead soldiers quickly. Teron casted upon Illidan another Death Coil spell, but it had little effect and harm on Illidan due to the higher defiance of his demonic power form.


	7. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART VII

After a short time of battling; Illidan destroyed all six undead minions, he saw Teron about to unleash a most powerful spell, Death and Decay, which would destroy anything and everything within the chamber room. Illidan quickly run off towards Teron as he sends a bolt of shadowy energy to Teron. The spell Illidan used was called Mana Burn which inflicted damage upon Teron, and caused him to cancel the dangerous spell that he was about to unleash. Teron immediately countered by sending another Death Coil upon Illidan, however, Illidan was able to quickly shield himself out using his very own warglaives. Teron, in horror, doesn't know what to do now. He knows that there are no more dead bodies around to be raised or reanimated, and he had used many of his powerful spells upon the demon hunter. Illidan realizes that Teron may still have some energy left within him and try to do something; Illidan sends another bolt of Mana Burn upon the death knight, which inflicted another significant damage upon Teron Gorefiend and caused his magical energies to be burnt out. Teron is defenseless now, and Illidan intends to finish him off. Illidan spoke of his last words onto him. He addressed him as a fool and that he should die. Illidan charge-in and used one of his glaives to pierce and impales the abdomen of Teron, while the other glaive was used to slash the throat of Teron himself. The energies of the Teron had diminished, and Illidan can no longer feel his power and presence. At last, Illidan had successfully slain the known powerful death knight, Teron Gorefiend. Illidan then used his immolation spell to fully burn out the remains of an undead body that was once Teron Gorefiend.

After his victory over Teron Gorefiend, Illidan went out of the prison dungeons to be praised by his loyal lieutenants; Kael, Vashj, and Akama. However, Illidan told them of the bad news that Magtheridon has escaped from his prison, and that the dreadlord who released him was none other than, Mephistroth; Illidan added that next to Tichondrius and Anetheron, he is the third most powerful of the Nathrezim, and the current leader of their demonic race. Prince Kael'thas confidently stated that if Lord Illidan was able to defeat, and slew Tichondrius; then Mephistroth would be a no match to his master. Illidan then replied that there is more than just Mephistroth, Kargath Bladefist has yet to be seen, and Magtheridon has returned. Furthermore, the Legion will now make a full force attack on them, Teron Gorefiend and his death knights were just merely a setback. He then ordered his forces for them to immediately return to their own strongholds for the enemy might strike anytime now. Illidan's forces went on their way to return to the main citadel. A few hours later and it is already nighttime, they were still along their way when a group of nagas, out of nowhere, had intercept them on the road and hurriedly spoke to them that the outlying encampments that they have settled in the parts of the Hellfire Peninsula had been attacked and overtaken by the demons and fel orcs leaded by Kargath Bladefist.

Lady Vashj suggested that they should strike back to retake those bases, and crush Kargath and his forces, but Illidan stated that it would not be a wise plan, and the numbers of the demons and fel orcs are too vast for them to be able to retake those bases. It seems that their enemies know that Illidan and his forces went to the Shadowmoon prison, and while they are in there, Kargath took the perfect opportunity to strike and claim much of the Hellfire Peninsula's territory.

Akama suggested that they should look for another way into Illidan's citadel. Illidan told them that there is another path; that would lead to his backside entrance of the main citadel; a hidden gate that had been recently created by his blood elven and draenei workers. However, Illidan didn't guarantee that the path would be free from any dangers now that their enemy had invaded most parts of the Hellfire Peninsula. Illidan and his forces went on their way onto the path that he told them about. While on their way, they have come across some small groups of fel orcs and demons as they went closer in reaching Illidan's citadel. Prince Kael told them that it is possible that the enemy may also have a base around the area. Illidan then ordered Netharel to scout around the area, and find their encampment, while they would establish their own base before striking the enemy's base. Netharel followed his master, and scout the area, he found later that there is indeed a demonic base and it was not far from the backside entrance of Illidan's main citadel. The demons and fel orcs had discovered the secret entrance and are planning to infiltrate Illidan's citadel from this side. Netharel quickly returned to his master, and told him everything.

Illidan then prepared his warriors, and without wasting any time, they attacked the enemy base. They cannot let the demons and fel orcs enter the main citadel. The battle has commenced, and the numbers of demons and fel orc warriors would be enough to make an offensive strikeforce, but they were able to overcome and defeat the enemies with their conjoined armies of naga, blood elves, and draenei. Illidan and his forces were able to fight through their way against the demons and fel orcs until they reached the main stronghold. None of the enemy troops were able enter inside of it. They have finally entered the safety of the Illidan's fortress, and had made sure that all of the demons and fel orcs that were able to discover about the recently created, secret backside passage had all been slain; as well as to heavily guard the hidden entrance gate.

The next day, a group of naga troops arrived at the gates of Illidan's citadel, and insisted an audience with Illidan, and Lady Vashj. As Illidan, and his lieutenants quickly came to talk to the naga troops, Lady Vashj them of what was so urgent. One of royal guard that leads the group told them that a full brigade of demons and fel orcs attacked their stronghold yesterday. Lady Vashj insisted to know immediately what had happened. The royal guard went on to explain that the demons and fel orcs were being leaded by Magtheridon, and have the intention to conquer Zangarmarsh, and claim it for their own. The royal guard told them that they tried their best to defend their Keep, and the fountain of powers but Magtheridon, and his forces proved to be too strong for them, and their numbers seemed to be limitless. He continued to explain that many of their warriors, and guardians had fallen during the battle, and that they, the remaining survivors, were forced fled. Magtheridon was successful in invading their new homeland, Zangarmarsh, and taking away their source of strength and power, the fountain which had been created by Lady Vashj from the vial of eternity that Illidan gave to her. He added that even after they had fled, they had been ambushed by enemy troops when they passed through the paths in Hellfire Peninsula. The red dessert had been taken completely by the enemy; and they were barely able to defend themselves and outrun against the assault. The royal guard finished his statement that this is what is left of them that survived. Magtheridon intends to reclaim the whole of Outland.

Lady Vashj was disheartened about the ill news that she had received. She could not believe that their new homeland had fallen, and now demons intend to finish them all off. What worries her more is that the fountain which the naga had created as a new source of their strength and power would be used by the Legion against them. Illidan quickly rallied all of his naga forces inside of his citadel, and assemble them altogether. Illidan then turned to Prince Kael'thas, and Akama that they should immediately recall all of their forces before it is too late. Prince Kael heeded the advice of his master, and sent a small party to go to Tempest Keep, and tell all of the blood elves to evacuate to the safety of Illidan's main citadel. However, Akama replied to Illidan that he cannot simply abandon the Black Temple for it is what is left of the memories of their civilization. It is an ancient temple where he and his people had considered as their sanctuary ever since the old days of Draenor. Akama told Illidan the monstrosity that the demons had done to the place until the day Illidan came to invade Outland, and help them out reclaim their temple.

Illidan then told Akama that it would be a wise decision to save his people, and let the temple fall; rather than seeing his own people die trying to hopelessly defend the old structure against the enemy that would surely kill all of his people. Akama then remembered how the fel orcs and demons of Magtheridon, hunted them to extinction until Illidan help them out. Akama agreed to the orders of his master, and decided to go to the Black Temple to lead his people out to the safety of Illidan's citadel. Lady Vashj, on the other hand, continues to marshal what is left of her naga forces. Illidan went to his own throne room, and began to think that his time had finally coming to an end. Kil'jaeden's wrath and revenge is set upon him, and the Legion will come to destroy them all. He also touched the cursed scar in his chest that came from the slash of the Frostmourne. Illidan knows his body and powers are slowly deteriorating. Illidan suddenly remembered something on his mind. He thought of the "allies" whom he had met through Akama. These "allies" apparently became good friends with the Draenei a long time ago.

A few hours later, the small blood elven party that Kael sent to Tempest Keep had returned, and with them are the blood elven forces that came from the Tempest Keep. Some of them were badly injured. One of Kael's high ranking captains, Lor'themar, reported to Prince Kael that the Tempest Keep had been attacked by Magtheridon and his forces, and they seemed to be stronger and more vicious than ever. Prince Kael thought of it as the effects of the magical energies of the naga's fountain upon the demons and fel orcs. Lor'themar told his Prince that they did their best to defend their stronghold but all they could do was delay their enemies through the help of the defensive towers they had built before they could make their escape with the small group that had been sent. Lor'themar stated that they did not lose a lot of their warriors but the Tempest Keep is sure to had fallen, and controlled by Magtheridon. Prince Kael'thas replied that he is glad that they are safe; though disheartened, he pretty much already expected that to happen since Zangarmarsh, and most parts in Hellfire Peninsula had already been taken by the Legion's forces. Kael told them that for now, Illidan's main citadel is the safest place for them to stay, and they should assemble and prepare themselves for the worst is yet to come. Prince Kael rallied his people inside of Illidan's stronghold, and readies them for the war that they may not survive.


	8. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART VIII

An hour later, Akama and his people finally returned to Illidan's citadel. Akama admitted that abandoning the Black Temple was not an easy decision, yet he agreed to it as a wise decision of Illidan. Prince Kael'thas commented to Akama that he and his people knew exactly the same feeling as them, and that seeing their new homeland of Tempest Keep being desecrated and retaken away again, just like Quel'thalas, was something hard to accept, yet he would willingly let it happen than to see what is left of his race get murdered by the demons and fel orcs of the Burning Legion, and in the same way as when the undead scourge had first invaded their homeland, and killed the majority of his people in Quel'thalas. At that exact moment, Illidan, who had been listening to their conversation, came along to speak to the both of them.

Illidan stated that he sent his greatest soldier, the night elven demon huntress, Alandien, to do some scouting, and to spy upon the enemies. When Alandien came back a while ago, she told her master that she was able to saw hordes of demons and fel orcs making their plans and preparation upon their final invasion of Outland; as well as a number of their bases settled and scattered around the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. Alandien was also able to overhear one of the discussions of a group of fel orcs talking; she heard that their demon masters are planning to launch their attack within three days time, thus preparing them for a one sure-victory invasion. She also heard that for now, Mephistroth, and Magtheridon are busy channeling a powerful spell to re-activate and open the Great Portal from which the orcs had used to set foot into Azeroth.

Illidan said that this is going to be their most desperate survival war, yet he added that there might be still a small chance of hope. Illidan recalled the day that Akama, and Kael were on their way meet with him at his citadel until Kargath's forces ambushed them. Illidan told them that it was suppose to be the day when they would go to hidden place in Outland named Shattrah City, located in the eastern most part of Outland; and re-introduced themselves to the long time "allies", and friends of the draenei. Akama then remembered that those friends of him and his race would be a great help against the Legion, just as they were helping each other back then against Magtheridon's forces. Prince Kael was confused at they were talking about, and began to asked them who and what are these "allies and friends" whom they spoke of.

Both Illidan and Akama directed their attention to Prince Kael, and looked at him. Illidan then spoke that by the prince's history, the young prince knows them all, and he would be able to familiarized and recognize them when he finally sees them again. Akama then added to Kael that when they first came to Outland and defeated the Legion's power; among the naga, blood elves, and the few night elves who came with Illidan; he and his fellow blood elves were the first race they easily befriended with for their race looks like exactly the same as the ones whom are also part of groups in their long time "allies". Akama then stated that he studied their appearances, powers, and even asked Illidan about their history, and he found out that the blood elves are indeed the same race as of the ones with their long time friends. Illidan and Akama's statements made the young prince even more confused, but Illidan replied that Kael should bring some of his forces, and simply follow him and Akama from where they are about to go. This made the young prince anxious, and at the same intrigued about what or whom he will meet "again".

Illidan then spoke to Lady Vashj about what is coming within three days, and asked her to prepare their warriors for upcoming war. He also told her to further strengthen the defenses of the main citadel. He assigned the sea witch to organize and oversee their stronghold's last defense while he, Akama and Kael are away. Lady Vashj willingly obeyed her master's command. Soon after, Illidan, Akama, and Kael, together with some blood elven he forces he brought, left the citadel and headed to the place called Shattrah City. They have used the hidden backside door passage of the citadel, and followed the safe path from where they had entered before. Shattrah City lies hidden beyond the forest hillsides of the Shadowmoon Valley. As Illidan and his troops went on their way, back at the main citadel, Lady Vashj immediately did the job that was assigned to her. She marshals all of their forces for battle, and she had also ordered their workers, and laborers to build additional defensive towers within Illidan's Fortress.

The next day, Illidan and his forces had finally reached the forested border hillsides beyond the Shadowmoon Valley without encountering any demon or fel orc on their way. Akama said that these forests is called Terokkar, and despite Draenor's destruction, the forest hills somehow were able to survive, and within this place ever since is where their long time allies had made it as their hidden secret home. The young prince was amazed that somehow the trees and hills within the area had been preserved, much like the environment of the swamps of Zangarmarsh, and is unlike the standing dried-up trees that are located in the barren lands of the Hellfire Peninsula.

As Akama leaded their way to the hidden city, Prince Kael and his fellow blood elves grew more anxious and intrigued of what about they are to meet, especially with regards to what Akama and Illidan told the prince yesterday. He asked his master, Illidan, how and when did he meet them, and why didn't he tell him and Vashj about Akama's long time friends. Illidan remembers his flashback and told him that when they defeated Magtheridon's forces and claimed Outland, he personally oversees and handles the Pit Lord's imprisonment back in Shadowmoon Valley. When they had finally locked and chained Magtheridon in his dark cell, Illidan was surprised to Akama, together with these "allies", thanking him for what he has done for Outland.

Illidan was indeed surprised to see such races in the shattered planet but due to Illidan's inherited memories from the skull of Gul'dan, he quickly recognized these "allies" and where they came from, he even knew and called them as "survivors". Their five leaders of them went forward to speak with Illidan, and asked him of whom and what he is. As Illidan spent his time explaining who he is, and where had come from, but since those were the days that they had an unfinished deal with Kil'Jaeden, and a mission to destroy the Frozen Throne, Illidan had to end their friendly acquaintances, and decided to continue it for another time. As the allies went back to their secret city hideout, their five leaders made a final statement onto Illidan that they are grateful to him, and to his forces for what they have done, thus shall help them in case in the time of their need as their new allies. After the conversation, the first thing that came into Illidan's mind was Prince Kael, and his fellow blood elves, he knows that the blood elves should see them for they would know and recognized who these people are, especially the one of their leaders that is a woman, and the group she is leading. Prince Kael, for sure, would like to meet her again.

After a few hours of marching at the forests of Terokkar, Illidan, Akama, and the blood elves are getting really close towards their destination. A few minutes later, Akama declared that they have finally arrived. As they continued their way, Prince Kael and his blood elves quickly looked around their surroundings but all they could see around are trees, and some wild animals that are native on Outland such as fel boars, dune worms, and a few giant salamanders, until they passed one old and abandon building structure that had caught the attention of Prince Kael. The blood elves were surprised to see the old ruined structure; the prince immediately recognized that it was a farm, an old human farm building. To the thoughts of the prince, he was indeed surprised to a human designed farm structure in Outland, more importantly in this hidden section of the shattered planet. They continued to walk until suddenly, Prince Kael and his fellow blood elves had been literally speechless to what they have seen. At last, they had finally arrived at huge secret city of Shattrah, the blood elves were shocked to see numerous building structures made of human, dwarven, and even high elven design, they looked upon every houses, barracks, farms, blacksmiths, lumber mills, and even aviaries.

It was all familiar to him; the bases were built in the way when they were with the Alliance. Yet, they saw no one around, and thought they were probably inside of those buildings. Akama, and Illidan then proceed to the main building tower located in the middle of the city which serves as the main town hall of the city, leaving the blood elves outside gazing upon the building structures of the bases in the large hidden city within the forest hills of Terokkar.

Prince Kael and his blood elven forces, could not believe of what they are seeing. The young prince suddenly when into thinking if these were the "allies" that Akama and Illidan were talking about. He turned to his fellow blood elves and told them that he wonders how could humans, dwarves and even their own kind, besides them, were able to reached this place; and become long time allies and friends with the draenei. A few moments later, the prince's eyes widened as he remembered something about their history and how Illidan mentioned to him that they would be able remembered and recognized these people. The prince only had to mutter could it be really them, and if they are indeed the same people who are in his mind right now.

A few minutes later, the blood elves heard of footsteps coming down from the main tower hall, the first to come out was Akama, then his master Illidan, and finally it was the five leaders of the city. Prince Kael'thas and the blood elves he brought were never been so surprised and speechless in their lives, the thoughts of Kael, and the stories of Akama and Illidan to him all made sense now. They are indeed the same people whom the prince was thinking of. The five leaders of Shattrah City who were no other than; Khadgar, Danath Trollbane, Kurdran Wildhammer, Sir Turalyon, and Alleria Windrunner were also surprised and speechless when they saw Prince Kael'thas, and some other elves, especially Alleria. Alleria was indeed shocked to see the prince he served long time ago to be in Outland, and upon stand directly in front of them. No words were spoken for a brief short time until Alleria finally break the ice, and spoke to the young prince. She asks if he was really Kael, if he really is the same prince he known in Quel'thalas, and that if the other elves with him are really from the same kin as her.


	9. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART IX

Kael then slowly answered by mentioning each of their names, starting from the one who asked him; Alleria, yet she remained speechless; Sir Turalyon, as he replied that it was nice to see the prince of Quel'thalas once again, Kurdran; as he offered a welcome drink to the young lad; Danath, as he welcome salute the prince; and finally Lord Khadgar, as the old wizard bow his head to the prince, and greeted him as a fellow council of the Kirin Tor. Just as Prince Kael finished his name greetings to them, all of the people; humans, dwarves, high elves, and gnomes that were inside the other buildings went out to welcome them. No words could explain the happiness that the blood elves feel inside them as they have seen, the old Alliance Expedition, who willingly traveled to Draenor and fought against the Old Horde, and has since survived. In the same way the five leaders and the other people in Shattrah were also very happy to see Prince Kael and the other elves with him, especially Alleria and the high elves with her.

Right then it was clear to the five leaders of Shattrah, which are also known as the "Sons of Lothar", that the young elf that was in front of them was indeed, Prince Kael'thas of Quel'thalas, and a former senior member of the Kirin Tor. Khadgar then invited Prince Kael, Akama, and Illidan to ask them the reason for their visit, especially to Kael, Khadgar and the others would really want to find out of why he was here in Outland, of how did they got in here, and what happened to their homeland in the Eastern Kingdoms, and the Alliance for the past twenty years that they had been stuck and living in Outland. Kael and the other blood elves were a bit saddened by their questions but it is after all their right to know what had happened, as much as the young prince would also want to know what had happened to them in Outland, and how they were able to survive in here after the Draenor's explosion. Prince Kael readies himself for a quite long story telling he would deliver to the five of them, especially to Alleria, with regards to their homeland of Quel'thalas. But of course, within the minds of Illidan, Akama, and Prince Kael they had not forgotten the true reason why they came to Shattrah City, to ask for their help for the upcoming war against Magtheridon, Mephistroth, and Kargath Bladefist. Kael, Akama, and his master Illidan then proceeded back to the town hall tower of the city, while the other blood elves were been invited by the other citizens of Shattrah to their homes; humans, dwarves, gnomes and especially by their own kin, the high elves, to also ask the same questions, and also tell their stories to one another for the past twenty years.

Meanwhile at Illidan's fortress, Lady Vashj continues to organize the citadel's main defenses when all of a sudden, the night elven demon hunter, Altruis came and hurriedly warned Vashj of an approaching danger. Like the other demon hunters of Illidan, Altruis serves as a good scout and spy due to his natural instincts as a night elf, and given the great agility, and quickness that any demon hunter possess. Altruis told Lady Vashj that he saw Kargath Bladefist leading troops of demons; as they have already constructed their own bases, not too far from the main citadel. He even added that he was able to fought and slew a few demons who were also attempting to spy back at them. Lady Vashj then thought as the day of their invasion comes a close, the demons and fel orcs had now able to settle their bases upon the areas that have quite near distance from Illidan's stronghold as part of their preparation in attacking Illidan's main citadel.

Lady Vashj then commanded her naga warriors that they must immediately crush Kargath and his demonic forces, leaving the other blood elven and draenei forces as the defenders of the citadel against any demon attackers. Lady Vashj intends to take her vengeance upon those demons that had killed her guardians and warriors; and taken Zangarmarsh away from them, as well as the magical fountain they had created from the water of the vial of eternity that Illidan gave to her. She also thought that it would be wise to strike as early as possible, and to prevent the demons and fel orcs to bolster up their forces further within their bases around the nearby span of Illidan's fortress. Lady Vashj would make sure all of the nearby encampments to be destroyed as soon as possible. The naga sea witch then quickly musters her forces from the base they have within Illidan's citadel, and prepares them for an attack against the Kargath's bases.

After marshalling her troops, she leaded them to find and destroy any demonic base that they could find. Not long after, they were able found the first demon encampment and the naga forces quickly made their assault. As the two opposing forces clashed onto one another, Vashj had noticed that there was a demon gate standing within the enemy's base, and it was summoning stronger and more powerful demons out from the hellish Twisting Nether than the ones that were being summoned in the demonic barracks. Lady Vashj ordered her warriors that the gate must be destroyed immediately. They fought against the demons guarding the base, as well as the ones who just spawned out of the gate. After a quite long fierce battle against them, Lady Vashj and her troops were able to defeat the demons, and destroy the first base including that demon gate.

After their victory against the demons, she went to the safety of her base within the compounds of Illidan's stronghold. She found out that the blood elves and draenei defenders that were left in the Fortress had also been attacked meaning that there may be more demons out there. The Naga Sea witch then re-assembles her troops back at their base within Illidan's main citadel and prepares for a second assault, and this time, she had mustered a larger strikeforce than before. She and her army went out of the citadel to find another demonic base. After a little while of searching, they successfully have found the second base, and this time, it was a bit larger and more fortified than the first one that they have destroyed. Just like the first base, the second the demonic base has a demon gate standing within the middle of the encampment, and continues to spawn out stronger demons, resulting for more demonic guardians and warriors within the base.

She then commanded her soldiers to crush the second base, and slay all of the demons within it. As they began their assault, the demons from the second encampment proved to be much more numerous, and since that the demon gate had already summoned more powerful demons. The battle between the naga forces, and the demons lasted even longer than the battle within the first demonic base. Barely victorious, after a long fierce battle, the naga forces managed to obliterate all of the demonic soldiers, and burn the second demonic encampment down to the ground, including the demonic portal gate that used to stand. Lady Vashj and her naga troops realized that the battle is still not over, for Kargath Bladefist has yet to be seen. The naga sea witch thought that there may be one last encampment around and there, they shall find him. She then leaded her warriors back to their base in Illidan's stronghold and marshals them for a final attack.

When they had returned to the main citadel, another vast group of demons appeared to be attacking the stronghold. She then rallies her naga troops to perform a counter attack and destroy the demon invaders. Lady Vashj then prepares them to hunt down Kargath's final base. She then strengthens the citadel's defenses, and left the remaining blood elven and draenei warriors to defend and lookout for the citadel. She then leaded a full army battalion of naga to search and find Kargath's last base. After some time of searching, they discovered where Kargath's formidable base is settled. Kargath's main encampment was full of strong and powerful demons that came from the barracks and another demon gate they found in his base. There, she saw Kargath himself who also saw her and her naga forces. Kargath set forward alone into parley with Lady Vashj who initiated the conversation. Lady Vashj calls him and his fellow fel orcs as pathetic puppets of Magtheridon, and that she always knew that they could not be trust. Kargath laughed at her statements and replied that the Fel Horde serves no other master than the Legion. He made a mockery that Illidan and his forces are weaklings, and are fools just like Nerzhul and his followers. He told her that it was the Legion who gave them strength and power a long time ago, and now, the Legion returns to burn them all, and reclaim Outland once more. Lady Vashj made an insult that their savage, vile race shall be put to an end once and for all. Kargath made his final answer by addressing her as "snake witch" and that they shall see who lasts in the end.

As Kargath went inside the compounds of his formidable encampment, Lady Vashj leads her army to engage in war battle. A few minutes, the naga forces have began to attack the demons commanded by Kargath. The battle has commenced. Kargath has joined the battle, due to his expertise and veteran experience in battle, he was able to fight and take down many naga warriors as he could. In the same manner, Lady Vashj whom also had a lot of experiences in battle ever since thousand years ago was able to use her magical powers, as well as her expertise in bow to shot down many demons as she could. The war battle lasted long for many hours, until Lady Vashj saw Kargath in the battlefield. The naga sea witch quickly aimed her bow at Kargath, and was able shoot him with her arrow upon his left leg. The shot of her arrow inflicted pain on Kargath, and slowed him down a bit. A few moments later, Kargath pulled out the arrow upon his leg and continued to fight the naga forces.

Lady Vashj pulled out another arrow and aimed for Kargath, her arrow the pierced through his right shoulder; again Kargath felt pain upon the sea witch's arrow. Kargath managed to pull out the arrow once again that pierced his right shoulder, but the pain from the shot of the arrows in his left leg and in his right shoulder caused him to drop his axe from his right intact hand and paused down a bit. This gave a chance for Lady Vashj the opportunity to ultimately finish him off. She then aims her arrow for Kargath's head, as she fired away her arrow for her killing shot at Kargath; a felguard from the battlefield suddenly blocked the view and was the one who receive Vashj's arrow in its throat. The felguard had been killed but as the demon fell down; Kargath Bladefist was no longer in the spot where he had been stunned for a few moments. Lady Vashj tried to look for him but the battlefield within the encampment itself was full of other naga warriors, and demonic troops that were heavily and viciously clashing against each other.


	10. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART X

Kargath was suddenly nowhere to be found in his own encampment. A few hours later, the Lady Vashj and her naga warriors continued fighting against the slowly decreasing number of demons in Kargath's base. The absence of Kargath in the battlefield had turn into an advantage for the naga forces. Though the demonic army remained as strong, powerful and dangerous foes; Lady Vashj and her naga strikeforce were able to maneuver the heavy battle in their terms and slowly gained the upper hand. Eventually, the demons that are being spawned from the barracks, as well as the barracks themselves, had been destroyed. Lady Vashj then rallied her remaining warriors to push on, and fight against the last batch of demons within the base to secure their victory. The naga warriors pushed on against the last batch of demonic troops within the base, and after a few last hours of fierce war battle, all of the demons had been killed. Lady Vashj and her remaining warriors decimated the whole base, and destroyed all the demonic building structures; as well as the standing demon portal gate itself. The forces of Illidan's naga were victorious upon the war. Lady Vashj commanded her surviving troops to search out for Kargath's dead body upon the ruined base, but they only saw the corpses of demons and the other naga warriors that died during the battle. Lady Vashj concluded that Kargath is still alive and was able to escape.

After the war battle, Lady Vashj quickly sends in two separate parties to hunt down Kargath Bladefist around the radii of the places she thought of Kargath's possible location. She believes that Kargath Bladefist could have not gone too far yet, because of his wounds from her arrows. After a few hours of fruitless searching, the naga troops returned to Vashj, and reported that Kargath is nowhere to be found. Lady Vashj then thought that Kargath had probably made his escape after she was able to shot him twice, only the battle against the demons lasted for more hours, to the point that it may also had given Kargath the chance to slip out and immediately escape. Just as she went to gather her troops and return to their base within Illidan's citadel, they saw some dead, blood elven and draenei defenders, as well as some dead bodies of fel orcs. The remaining defenders told her that while she was away, they had been attack by fel orcs commanded by Kargath. They told her that Kargath seemed to be injured but he was still able to fight and lead his fel horde to assault them, though still the defenders manage to drive them back.

However, the fel orcs were able to damaged huge significant part of the Fortress using their infernal juggernauts. Their siege machines fired huge flaming boulders that badly damaged and cracked the frontal and side walls of the citadel. The fel orc warriors battled against the blood elven and draenei defenders but the towers and walls were actually their real target as they used, the infernal juggernauts to destroy their newly created defensive towers, and the fel orcs managed to damage the setting up areas for the towers. The defenders reported that they may not be able to build anymore defensive towers for the citadel, thus leaving the defenses of each bases within Illidan's stronghold to its own. They also added that at least, not only that there no more towers built within the citadel but also their defensive walls had been badly soften up, and may even easily collapse. They were at least, able to destroy all of their siege weapons, and forced Kargath and his fel horde to retreat. However, building new towers spots; as well as the building new towers, and repairing the unstable and damaged walls would take a long time to be finished.

The defenders' report made Vashj realized that the outlying demonic bases were nothing more but a bunch of decoys, and served as distractions to the true purposes of Kargath's attack. Now the fortress' defenses only lies upon the hands of the forces themselves, as the frontal-side walls of the citadel itself had been damaged badly and can easily be tearing down apart; and the towers that they had built upon the stronghold had been destroyed down to the ground. She now understands why Kargath purposely let them to fight and eventually destroy the demonic forces he commanded, as well as his own encampment. Lady Vashj then stated that perhaps the fel orcs are cleverer than she thought, and that perhaps it was possibly had been planned by the powerful and cunning dreadlord, Mephistroth. She now understands the true purposes of the recent assault of the demons leaded by Kargath. The forces of demons, as well as their encampments have certainly provided a diversion for Kargath and his fel orc warriors to successfully execute their major plans upon shattering the great defenses of the main stronghold of Illidan.

It has been a day passed since Illidan, Akama, and Prince Kael had reached Shattrah City. Prince Kael'thas and his fellow blood elves had told the survivors of the Alliance Expedition to everything that had happened in Azeroth for the last twenty years. The Sons of Lothar could not believe to the stories of Prince Kael. Alleria and Turalyon among any other; were the most affected and had been saddened greatly to what Prince Kael had told them. Alleria had truly been disheartened, and shed out her tears when she found out to what had happened to her homeland of Quel'thalas, and what monstrosity had become of her sister, Sylvanas Windrunner. In connection to Quel'thalas's destruction, Turalyon could not also believe what had happened to the kingdom of Lordaeron. He could not believe that the cause of all its destruction was none other than the young prince he once protected, Arthas. He was also truly been saddened when he found out that it was Arthas himself who had killed his own father, the good king of Lordaeron, King Terenas; as well as his mentor and an old friend of Turalyon himself; Uther Lightbringer.

Prince Kael'thas also told the Archwizard, Khadgar that Dalaran has already fallen as well, at the hands of the Scourge and the Legion. He told him how Archimonde, the demon lord, used a powerful magic to completely destroy the kingdom into ashes. The most important thing that the prince had told them is that the evil, Lich King, who commands the undead, is the none other than the spirit of the same orc shaman, Nerzhul that they fought in here twenty years ago, and that Arthas had already conjoined his corrupted soul and powers with him, thus became the Lich King himself. Despite knowing that the kingdom of Stromgarde, and the mountains of the Aerie had not been much affected by the invasion of the scourge and the legion; Danath and Kurdran were also been disheartened and saddened to find out what has happened to other kingdoms of the Alliance. Kurdran sadly commented that twenty years ago they willingly let themselves risk their own lives to venture into Draenor so they could fight against the Old Horde and end their threat for good in the purpose of protecting Azeroth; and now after twenty years, they had been stuck in a wasteland of the shattered remains of the planet, only to receive such horrible news. Danath made a comment that one day; they shall all return to Azeroth and cleanse out the whole Estearn Kingdoms from the wretched vile undead that decimated their beloved homelands.

In the part of Prince Kael, he also told the story why they are called as the "blood elves" now, and he also told them of how the man known as Garithos and his "New Alliance" had mistreated them, and even imprisoned them. Turalyon, in behalf of the nation of Lordaeron, had felt like it was also his responsibility to what had happened to Kael and his people under Garithos; thus made a sincere apology to Kael and his blood elves to what had been done to them. He even added an apology to the fact that the one who also caused their homeland's destruction was none other than the prince of his kingdom. Prince Kael'thas stated that there was no need of any apologies, and even commented that perhaps it was fate of them to be mistreated by Garithos, otherwise, they would not even be able to reach Outland, and see them all once again. Turalyon described Garithos as nothing more but an ignorant fool even back in the old days; he then added that nothing like that shall ever happened again to them or to any other race of the Alliance. Prince Kael also pointed out that Arthas' betrayal to the Alliance was not their fault; Arthas let himself be consumed by anger and vengeance despite the teachings of Uther until finally the sword, Frostmourne of the Lich King had completely corrupted and darkened his whole soul.

As their conversation continued for a few more minutes, the discussion somehow ended up to question of Khadgar why did he, Akama, and Illidan came all the way from Hellfire Peninsula, and visited them. Illidan then came finally spoke on his part; he told them that he would ask for their help against the Burning Legion. He told them how the demons and fel orcs which he attempted to recruit and use for their revenge against the Lich King and the undead scourge, however, the demons and fel orcs leaded by their chieftain, Kargath Bladefist proved to be loyal to the Legion and betrayed him. He told them that Kargath made contact with an old ally of his, the death knight, Teron Gorefiend to pave the way for the Legion's return in Outland by creating multiple scattered demonic gates. Danath remembers that both Kargath and Teron were two of the leaders that they fought a long time ago. Though Illidan commented that Teron Gorefiend and his death knights had all been destroyed, however, the pit lord Magtheridon had been freed by a powerful demon dreadlord named Mephistroth, and they are currently attempting to activate and re-open the Great Portal from which Khadgar had closed many years ago. The statements of Illidan about their current situation were far more horrifying, Magtheridon has been freed once again, and intends to reclaim Outland, and afterwards, they shall invade the planet Azeroth.

The whole forces of the old Alliance Expedition then agreed to help out and shall fight alongside Illidan against the Burning Legion. Akama then stated now that they have decided to join the war; they may actually have a chance to survive and defeat the demons and fel orcs. Illidan said to them that once this war is over, they will use the re-activated Dark Portal for the old Alliance Expedition, and blood elves to use and finally return to Azeroth. He also told Akama that he will let the Draenei find their new home in Azeroth, just as he promised them. This news made all of the humans, dwarves, elves, and gnomes to burst out in joy as they would finally return to their own planet, and see their homeland. Turalyon made it a point that he shall save and restore his beloved kingdom of Lordaeron, while Alleria shall do her best to save her sister, Sylvanas, and rally what is left of the high elves and blood elves, and bring back Quel'thalas to glory.


	11. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART XI

Prince Kael then asked his master of what he intends to do. Illidan replied that if they do succeed in winning against the Legion; he shall remain in Outland as it is his new realm. Prince Kael having great faith and loyalty to Illidan told him that he and his people could not forget what Illidan has done for them, and that they will not abandon him. Akama also added the fact that before they went to this new planet, they shall first help him in defeating the Lich King and the scourge as they had promised. Illidan then replied that since he failed in his plan upon using the demons and fel orcs to fight against the scourge. They cannot simply strike out the Lich King anytime soon, given that they also had suffer major losses on their forces in this current war, and he also admitted to them about his current state from the effects of the runeblade, Frostmourne had in his body and powers. Illidan made a final statement that if they would strike against the undead scourge, they would need the aid of the whole Alliance which is why Illidan is giving them the chance to return to their homeland for them to be able to save and rally their people.

All of them headed the words of the demon hunter, and agreed to every statement he made. Alleria was the first to reply and said it sure is a wise plan, but for now, they must face first the true threat which is greater than the scourge. Khadgar then made a sudden of topic as he knows that Illidan is a night elf based from the stories of his former mentor, Medivh, and from the history of the high elves but he wonders he has the looks of a demon. Illidan answered that during the Legion's invasion in Kalimdor, he consumed the energies of the skull of Gul'dan; the very same skull that Khadgar used to closed the Dark Portal. The warlock's skull transformed his appearance into a night elf-demon hybrid; thus also gave him demonic powers which he used to defeat the Legion's forces. Illidan then added that it is reason why he knows them all, why he knows the history of the first, and second war, and why he had the ability to close the other portals that tore the planet apart for he didn't only absorbed the powers of the skull but also he was also able to inherit some of Gul'dan's memories.

Illidan added that he is already more than ten thousand years old; and that he also knows the history of how the highborne night elves became the first high elves. Illidan's short tale astounded the other leaders, as well as the whole people of the old Expedition that were listening to him, especially Alleria and her high elves, for it was their first time to know personally night elf that could also be considered as their living ancestor; Khadgar was also amazed as he remembered the tales of Medivh about the Kaldorei which are also known as the night elves. As their conversation had ended, Turalyon ordered all of the people in the city to prepare and organize for they are finally leaving Shattrah city soon; the city they have been living for twenty years, as they would march upon Illidan's stronghold at Hellfire Peninsula to fight against the Burning Legion, and their long time enemies, the old fel orcs of the former Horde of Draenor. Illidan, Akama, and Prince Kael'thas were pleased to know that the old Alliance Expedition would join them in their fight against the forces of demons and fel orcs. Among them, Prince Kael and his fellow blood elven people were the happiest ones to found out that many of the warriors that had been sent to Draenor had survived, and among them were the complete five leaders. He was been rejoiced to see their surviving high elven comrades leaded by Alleria.

As Illidan, and his troops would make their way back to the citadel, Turalyon spoke on them before they leave saying that they shall make their march to his citadel by tomorrow nightfall for they would need this time to prepare and assemble themselves upon leaving Shattrah City, in the forests of Terokkar, which they had considered as their home for many years. Illidan stated on to them that victory is not guaranteed in fighting against the Legion, but their aid would serve as a great help in increasing their chances against them. Illidan told them that if they do survive and win against the Legion, they would be able to leave Outland for good, and return to their home planet of Azeroth. The very thought of leaving Outland and returning to their homeland had truly rejoiced the hearts of the people of the Alliance Expedition; thus it gives them more reason to help out Illidan and his forces to battle against the evil, Burning Legion. They have made a vow to not let the forces of the Legion to step foot once again upon their home planet of Azeroth.

Illidan, Akama, and Prince Kael; as well as the blood elves he brought with him, went on their way back to the main fortress in Hellfire Peninsula. As the young prince went on his march, he looked back upon the people; especially to Alleria and the other elves of the Expedition, and made a bow to his old friends and allies. Within the thoughts of Prince Kael'thas, seeing his fellow elven comrades in Outland made him think that there is still hope left for his people, and for Quel'thalas, thus made a promise that one day, Quel'thalas shall rise up once again. Also knowing that Khadgar, Sir Turalyon, Danath Trollbane, and Kurdran Wildhammer had been there for them and with them, the prince also knows that the other kingdoms, and the whole Alliance shall soon return to its glory, and that his people are still and would always be part of it.

Early the next morning, Illidan, Akama and Prince Kael'thas had finally returned to the citadel. Prince Kael ordered his forces that came with him in their journey to Shattrah City to tell all the other blood elves of the good news that they have seen, and the allies that had been spoken of were none other than their old friends, and comrades from the surviving members of the Alliance Expedition. Lady Vashj went to greet her master, Illidan, and the others with a welcome return. Illidan then spoke on to Lady Vashj about what happened to them in Shattrah, and about the forces of the old Alliance Expedition that is going to aid them against the Legion. The chances of victory had risen in the hopes of Lady Vashj as she heard about the good news; however, she told Illidan and the others about the ill news of what had happened to them during the past few days. She told them about the war battle they had against the armies of demons that Kargath had leaded, and how he used their forces and bases as a distraction to fulfill their real purposes in breaking the frontal and side walls of the citadel and decimating their defensive towers build within the stronghold. Akama and Kael then went to the open base front grounds of the stronghold, and have seen what Lady Vashj was talking about. Akama then stated that the walls would not hold on for much longer and would collapse entirely with another powerful strike from their enemies. Kael then understood that the fel orcs intended to break the walls with their siege weapons; as well as to destroy the defensive towers so that once they totally destroy the walls and cause it to collapse; the enemy forces would be able to easily enter and charge-in within Illidan's fortress. This was such grave news to receive for Illidan, Kael and Akama.

Illidan then stated to his lieutenants and to the rest of his army that they should not waste any time and that it can't be help of trying rebuild the towers and the walls. Illidan ordered all of his troops to steel themselves up and prepare for war as the defense of the citadel would depend on upon them. Illidan then added that if the Burning Legion attacks them now or anytime soon, they must hold the line for their survival until the Alliance reinforcements comes. As the combined forces of the naga, blood elves and draenei readies themselves, and strengthen their bases for war, Illidan and his lieutenants stands atop of the Fortress and awaits the coming the Legion.

Illidan explained to his lieutenants that the attacks of the demons and fel orcs during the previous days were nothing more but a set-up battle for them to be able to soften up their defenses; furthermore, he added that the numbers of their forces that they had fought were not even half of their total army. Illidan told them that that as of now, Mephistroth and Magtheridon might have already built additional demon portal gates for them to be able to lure as many hapless demons as they could. He continued that as of now it is also possible that they have finally re-opened the Great Portal due to their combined spell powers.

Illidan told his loyal lieutenants to be ready for the worst, as they would fight a war like they had never fought before. He stated that even with the reinforcements from the Alliance, it won't guarantee their victory against the numerous forces of the Burning Legion. Lady Vashj commented that whether they stand or fall, the naga are his to command. Prince Kael'thas also made his statement that no matter what happen, the blood elves shall fight to the end with him. Akama finally stated that draenei owe their whole freedom and lives to Illidan, and that the draenei shall not run or hide in their war against their long time enemies of demons and fel orcs.

A few moments later after their conversation, the demon huntress, Alandien arrived and went to speak with Illidan. Alandien was wounded but not mortally. She told them that she saw the full force army battalion of the demon and the fel orcish warriors marching towards their fortress, by her estimation, the enemies will be at the citadel at nightfall. She added that she even fought against some of their advance front scouts and was able to put them down, though even the demonic scouts proved to be strong which gives the reason for her wounds. Illidan then asked Prince Kael'thas for his priests to heal, Alandien. As Prince Kael went to order one of his priests to heal the wounds of the demon huntress, Illidan, Lady Vashj and Akama went on to announce to their forces of what is about to come, and that their enemies will arrived as soon as the day ends. The forces of Illidan went to toughen up their bases, barricade the gates, and secure the inner chambers' defenses. Illidan commanded his warriors to build up and ready aim their ballistae, demolishers, and other siege weapons that they could use. Illidan knows that the outer walls would not last long against severe assaults from the outside force, yet it still have enough strength to carry some of the siege weapons on its top corners where the towers used to stand; the building of the inner chambers must be defended at all costs. He ordered that all professional range attackers to readily position themselves. Illidan also commanded all of his aerial fighters to steel themselves up; as the enemy would also have their own flying horrors. He then finally marshals his troops of front liner warriors and his spellcasters for the hour of doom is at hand.


	12. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART XII

The day has come to an end, and the darkness of the night slowly covers the skies. Illidan and his army continue to wait in their stronghold for the coming of the Legion. When all of a sudden, a sound of blown horn came out of nowhere, Prince Kael'thas recognizes that the sound came from a high elven horn, as Illidan already knew what the sound signified he immediately ordered to open the main entrance gates as it were indeed the coming of their allies, the army of the old Alliance Expedition has arrived leaded by Khadgar, Danath, Kurdran, Turalyon, and Alleria, who blew the horn upon their arrival. Illidan and his forces were pleased to see the arrival of their reinforcements against the Legion, especially the blood elves. As the forces of the Alliance Expedition, conjoined and settled their encampment upon the base of the blood elves, Illidan immediately talked to the five of their leaders and explained to them their current situation and standing. Danath then made a quick reply saying that it doesn't matter to him if falls, as long as he would also take down as many demons and fel orcs with his own sword. Kurdran also replied that those damn bastards do not scare the dwarves, and that they shall stand and fight to the end.

Sir Turalyon made his last comment that whether they would stand or fall against the Burning Legion, they cannot let the demons and fel orcs step foot into Azeroth; just as the same way when the Old Hordes commanded by their Legion masters did in the past. As the discussion ended, the sound of countless footsteps of demons and fel orcs marching had been heard throughout the outskirts of the stronghold. Illidan then commanded his combined forces to ready and position themselves for battle. Illidan and his forces saw the countless numbers of demons; as well as the hordes of fel orcs marched and paused upon only few meters away from the citadel. Even with the addition of the Alliance Expedition, it shows that Illidan's forces are still completely outnumbered but all of them are prepared to engage in battle anytime soon it starts.

Illidan commanded his range attackers to ready aim their weapons. The demons and fel orcs made a deep horrifying warcry chants. As the dry dusty wind in Outland began to blew, Illidan who had been impatient for this battle to happen, had finally commanded his range warriors to begin their attack; as well as to fire away their siege weapons. Alleria and Lady Vashj being veteran markswomen have begun firing their arrows. The giant bolts of the ballistae were able to impale a number of demons in line, while the boulders from their demolishers and squash large ground cover areas which were full of demonic troops. Magtheridon standing in the middle of the demons and fel orcish army commanded them to destroy all of Illidan's forces. Illidan stated that so shall it be. The range attackers of the demons and fel orcs also had fired away against the positioned range warriors of Illidan's forces; the juggernauts that had been brought by the Legion also fired away their flaming boulders upon the citadel. A continuous exchange of raining arrows, bolts, boulders, gunfire, and spears had occurred between the two opposing armies. Kargath Bladefist, who had recovered from the arrows of Vashj, had commanded their legions of nether dragons, and flying daemons to attack from above. Prince Kael immediately commanded his dragonhawk riders to counter them. Lady Vashj also ordered her couatls to fly off and attack the enemies' aerial forces. Kurdran mounted on his trusted gryphon, Skyree, had leaded his troops of dwarven gryphon riders to face the nether dragons and the daemons upon the skies.

As the flyers of the two opposing forces clashed into one another upon the dark open skies of Outland, the range attackers from both sides continues in unleashing all of their firepower against each other. The siege weapons of Illidan are still able to take down some of the demons and fel orcs of the Legion's troops, while the juggernauts of the demons throws away their flaming boulders upon the walls of the citadel and to the siege weapons of Illidan. As the crack in the walls of the stronghold begin to grow further, Kargath knows that the wall could be easily tear down apart now, he knows that it is the perfect timing for his ultimate plan in completely destroying the walls. He sent five runners which were carrying a barrel full of gun powdered explosives to set up the bomb within different separate multiple places within the foot base of the citadel's walls. Alleria immediately saw the runners and what they intended to do, she quickly commanded all of the range attackers to direct their attention to the fel orc runners.

Alleria, Lady Vashj, and all of their range forces begin to shoot the fel orc runners. They were able to kill the runners; yet the runners were still able to position the barrel bombs into the different places they have been assigned, as the barrels have been placed. The juggernauts of the demons immediately fired away huge flaming boulders upon the walls of the citadel which also caused to spark up the gunpowder within the barrels placed in the walls' foothold. All of the five barrels made a huge explosion, as it also caused the entire outer walls, as well as the main front gates of the citadel, to finally collapse. The destruction of the walls caused the positioned siege weapons of Illidan's forces to be destroyed; as well as the range attackers who were standing on top of those walls though Alleria and Lady Vashj were able to jump out before the collapse. In the same manner, large debris of rocks and steel have fallen over some groups of demons and fel orcs and completely crushed them beneath due to the explosion's impact. All of the heroes of Illidan's forces could not believe of what just happened, yet they have quickly come into senses that the fortress is now defenseless, Khadgar commented that now, the final battle has begun.

Illidan immediately rallied his warriors and leaded them to attack the enemies. Magtheridon made a loud evil laugh, and commanded all of his demons and fel orcs to kill them all. Kargath also leaded the demons and fel orcs against Illidan's forces. The two opposing armies had finally clashed onto one another, and a long chaotic battle rage upon the war. The combined forces of the Nagas, Elves, Draenei, Human, and Dwarves faced off against the numerous hordes of Demons and Fel Orcs. Illidan, Turalyon, Akama and Danath leaded the footmen, knights, myrmidons, royal guards and other front liner warriors; Alleria, and Lady Vashj, together with their archers, snap dragons and riflemen remained in shooting out all their enemies. Khadgar, Prince Kael'thas and the other spell casters unleashed their full powers and magic to destroy any demons and fel orcs; as well as to support their allies with any healing or power-up spell. The combined aerial troops leaded by Kurdran continue to fight off the demonic flyers of the Burning Legion from the above. Kargath and Magtheridon leaded their felguards, doom guards, infernals, felhunters, fel orcish grunts and raiders in the front lines of the war, while the void demons, fel orc and eredar warlocks cast off their powerful, dark and evil spells. Fel orc spear throwers and satyr crossbow wielders continue to fire their spears and arrows against the soldiers of Illidan.

Hours later since the war began and as it continues the battles were purely relentless and chaotic. Both opposing factions fought hard against one another. Many soldiers and warriors have died from both sides though it seems; despite being outnumbered by the demons and fel orcs, Illidan's forces somehow have the upper hand as more demons and fel orcs are dying than the troops falling in Illidan's side upon the battlefield. With these situations at hand, this had given Illidan and all of his warriors, and allies to have the inner fire to push on and fight even harder as they are successfully killing more troops from the enemies' side than the ones that they are losing in the war. This made Magtheridon furious; as he went on a rampage and kill any enemy warrior that comes to his path. He was then immediately been face by none other than Illidan. Illidan stated that he should have slain the pit lord long ago, and that he is the new ruler of Outland. Magtheridon made a reply of saying that the demon hunter is complete fool and that he is the one who shall be going to fall, and that Magtheridon shall reclaim his realm of Outland one again.

Despite having the cursed scar onto his body, Illidan is still able to matched up with Magtheridon's battling skills, and put up a good fight against him just as before. As the war continues along, the dreadlord, Mephistroth who had been sent by Kil'Jaeden as the elite agent of the Burning Legion had finally arrived at the scene. Mephistroth, the main leader who commands the demons and fel orcs, finally had come to join the battle. Mephistroth began unleashing his powers upon Illidan's forces, casting blasts of carrion swarm waves, incinerating the enemies with a deadly energy bolt from his finger, and finally, summoning four mighty infernals up from the Twisting Nether falling from the skies. The coming of Mephistroth affected the battle of the two forces, and somehow made it tilt onto the Legion's favor, yet Illidan and his forces are still doing their best upon holding on, and keeping up a great fight against the Legion.

Time passed by; with nothing but pure relentless fighting from both sides, what seemed to be a few hours actually turned into almost a day already. Illidan's forces and the Legion's forces had been battling each other for the whole night. As the day breaks; the leaders for each faction had realized that due to the long fierce battle of the war, and that many of their soldiers and warriors had fallen in the battlefield. However, despite the worthy and hard efforts of Illidan's warriors of taking down of around one-third of the total number of demons and fel orcs upon the battle, it seems that the forces of the Legion remain numerous while Illidan's forces had considerably been decreased, especially his naga troops. Many of the structures of the bases within Illidan's citadel had been badly damaged and demolished, and Illidan's army is down into even less the half of its original number before the final war started. The few remaining forces of Illidan are composed of several naga troops, some draenei and blood elven warriors, as well as the forces of the Alliance Expedition that also had been decreased in the battle. Akama has been injured badly; the right wing of Kurdran's companion, Skyree had been burned by the fire breathed of a nether dragon forcing them to land, and Lady Vashj had been wounded due to the fight against Kargath Bladefist during the great battle. As the armies of demons and fel orcs commanded by Mephistroth, Magtheridon, and Kargath continue to press on their merciless assault; Illidan then made a wise decision of recalling all of his forces and allies to fall back into his main fortress.


	13. Illidan's Naga Campaign - PART XIII

As the heroes and remaining troops of Illidan's forces and of the Alliance Expedition heed their leader and quickly went inside of the inner chamber of the stronghold, Magtheridon let off loud laugh mocking Illidan and his forces as frail wretches. Mephistroth then made a comment that their end is at hand. The dreadlord then commanded their soldiers to smash off the inner gates and finish them all one-by-one inside, but not before reminding an important message to leave Illidan Stormrage to him, and that he has a serious score to settle with the demon hunter. Magtheridon then commented that he only aims to reclaim Outland once again from that foolish night elf. Kargath Bladefist then commanded a handful of strong fel orc grunts to push out their huge battering ram with a flaming demonic face carved in its end that is mounted on a catapult to crush the gates of the inner chambers of the citadel.

As the remaining troops of Illidan's army went inside and defend the only gate of the inner chambers with all of they got, Illidan and the other leaders from his side went up to the rooftop balcony of the Fortress overseeing the legions of demons and fel orcs waiting outside of their gates. Turalyon then made a comment on how could a few strong fighters defeat such loathsome, and evil army of hatred. Illidan Stormrage raised his head up in the sky and remains silent for a few moments; a gentle breeze of wind blew upon their surroundings. After which he looked upon his loyal lieutenants; Prince Kael, Lady Vashj and Akama, and he also looked upon his leaders of the Alliance Expedition who aid him; Khadgar, Turalyon, Alleria, Danath and Kurdran. He told them that he shall hold the Burning Legion back for everything he could, and that he shall use all of that is left of his strength and power while they should their lead forces away, and make their escape through the hidden backside passage of the citadel. Illidan finally added that he may no longer live to see tomorrow but he shall take down as many enemies as he could with him.

All of the other leaders were surprised by Illidan's words. Lady Vashj immediately commented that she and her remaining naga forces that came with him from the first time he even called upon them from the depths, shall never abandon him and that she shall stay with him no matter what. Prince Kael'thas also added his part by saying that the blood elves owe their life and soul to him by giving them a new power and glory, and that they shall to continue to fight alongside him. Akama also said to onto him that the draenei had been truly saved ever since he first came, and that their freedom and lives belong to him. While the Alliance Expedition remained quiet for a few moments, as Khadgar and Alleria spoke up. Khadgar went first and remembered that long ago they have been sent here to destroy the "Horde of Draenor" and any evil forces that would threaten their home planet of Azeroth, thus they shall do their best to fulfill that mission against the same old orc enemies, the Fel Horde, and their demon masters. Alleria also replied to Illidan that she can never thank him enough for what he has done to the remains of her own brethrens and sisters. Despite the willingness of Illidan's lieutenants, and his ally leaders to remain and fight, Illidan insisted that they should go now before it is too late. He added that even if they all remain and stand together, it would still not be enough against the Legion's full battalion; which afterwards the demons and fel orcs shall then marched upon Azeroth, and set it once again to the flame. No one from them would be able to prepare the races in Azeroth of the Legion's return.

As soon as Illidan released those final words, they heard from below that the fel orcs had almost destroyed their gates and that their remaining forces in there are still doing their best to barricade the entrance with everything they've got. Illidan heard the yelled of Magtheridon commanding those fel orcs to completely smash the gates. Illidan then turned to his lieutenants and allies that they should start escaping now and make the most of it. Illidan, Prince Kael, and Lady Vashj hurried back to the main hall of the entrance to lead their remaining troops for another battle. After a brief moment, the leaders of the Alliance Expedition also went down and recalled all of their forces as they would now head in to the secret backside passage, but not before Sir Turalyon giving his final words to Illidan, and said that the Alliance is forever grateful to him, and that shall be remembered as one of its honorary heroes. He added that they shall not fail in completing what they have started. He made a final salute as a farewell sign to the demon hunter.

Alleria then spoke up and asked her prince to come home with them. As Prince Kael had second thoughts of abandoning his master, Illidan then spoke to the young prince to go and reunite with his people and old allies, and that they should hurry for this is their last chance. Prince Kael then also commanded all of his blood elves to go with the Alliance Expedition. Prince Kael made his humble words of gratitude to what Illidan has done for his people. Finally, Illidan turned to Akama that he shall fulfill his promise to them of giving them their freedom in a new homeland, Akama then told his people to follow the Alliance to where they are about to go. Akama gave his final words to Illidan as the savior and leader of Outland. Majority of the troops from the Expedition, Blood Elves, and Draenei went with the five leaders of the Alliance, but a handful of elite warriors from their races remained and decided to fight to the death against the Burning Legion. Lady Vashj and all of her surviving naga forces decided to stand alongside with Illidan, and accept whatever fate had held for them. Illidan also convinced his three night elven demon hunters to come with the Alliance Expedition, and return to Kalimdor and tell Priestess Tyrande, and even to his brother, Malfurion, of everything that has happened to them in Outland. Though having pure guilt of leaving their master; Alandien and Altruis had obeyed Illidan's words, and go with the Alliance, while Netharel stayed behind to fight and die alongside with their Shando.

As the Alliance Expedition, together with the majority of blood elves and draenei quickly went out through the hidden backside entrance of the citadel, at the same moment, back in the main hall in front, the fel orcs had finally crushed the inner main gate. Illidan then made his warcry onto the enemies that all of them shall regret approaching him. Right then another chaotic battle broke out; Illidan used his full powers and skills to fight against many demons and fel orcs as he could. The injured, Lady Vashj then also used her own powers; shooting of her arrows with magical frost damage and casting her offensive spells of Forked Lightning upon various enemy troops that come. The remaining forces of the naga, and elves, draenei, humans, and dwarves who remained behind had brought it all out upon their strength and will to fight to kill as many demons or fel orcs as they could upon the battlefield. Netharel also used every bit of his skills and powers that Illidan had taught and trained him to. As the battle had been commenced once again, Illidan and his forces fought it all out as if they had never fought before in their lives.

Despite the worthy efforts of taking out some demons and fel orcs, eventually, many of Illidan's forces had fallen one-by-one, including the demon hunter, Netharel that fought and had been killed viciously by the pit lord, Magtheridon. Illidan's force is just down to him, Lady Vashj and a few naga royal guards and myrmidons, yet they continue to clash against the enemies. As Illidan continued fighting, he noticed the dreadlord, Mephistroth making his way towards the citadel and onto him. Illidan thought that if he is to fall, it would at least be his pleasure to face and slay the powerful demon, Mephistroth; just as what he has done to the dreadlord's brother, Tichondrius. Illidan then proceeded back to the top of his fortress' inner chamber; Mephistroth knows of what Illidan had intended and quickly got the message. The dreadlord then commanded all his army to finish those pathetic snake creatures, as he will face the demon hunter alone. At that moment on, the dreadlord made his way through the top of Illidan's fortress.

Lady Vashj had finally lost all of her warriors, thus faces all of the demons and fel orc around her all by herself. Kargath then ordered all of his troops to leave the sea witch to him. Kargath stated that if Magtheridon was able to put down one of Illidan's best demon hunter, and his master, Mephistroth will face Illidan himself, then Lady Vashj shall be slain by Kargath own hands. Lady Vashj prepares herself for a one-on-one fight with the fel orc blademaster. Not wasting anytime, the naga sea witch activated her Mana Shield to protect her from Kargath's physical attacks; she then cast her spell of Forked Lighting against the fel orc blademaster. Lady Vashj's spell inflicted damage upon Kargath, but despite the pain from her spells Kargath used his own abilities to fight Vashj, he used Mirror Image to confuse the sea witch as he, together with his illusions, attacked her. Kargath's technique worked quite well upon Lady Vashj but Vashj then casted of another Forked Lighting upon Kargath which harmed the fel orc blademaster, and his illusion images to dissipate. Lady Vashj used her trusted bow and arrows and shot him with its magical frost effects. Kargath knowing that Vashj has used most of her mana energies, her cursed magic shield will run out soon and that she will no longer be able to cast another Lighting spell upon him. Kargath then used the same technique of spawning mirror images of him, and then he used his most powerful killing ability of Bladestorm on Lady Vashj.

As the energies of Vashj had finally run out, she had been weakening out and her mana shield has finally dissipated. Lady Vashj had endured and felt all of the pain coming from the intensity Kargath's rampage out from his blades. After the fel orc blademaster had used his deadly ability, he then made a strong and vicious strike upon Lady Vashj using the very blade that replaced his left hand. Kargath's blow made Vashj fall to the ground though still breathing; Lady Vashj knows that her time has finally come, and that she can no longer fight or even stand up. She and all of her forces had been totally defeated. Kargath Bladefist raised his left arm as a sign of his victory upon Vashj, and made a loud grunting chant that caused all of the demons and fel orcs watching the battle to chant their low and horrifying warcry. Their warcries signifies of their victory, and that Kargath would finish now her off. With a few laughs to let out, Kargath then slowly raised his left axe, and finally delivers his killing blow on the naga sea witch. The struck his left arm axe to the abdomen of Lady Vashj had finally given the Naga Sea witch a fast death.


	14. Illidan's Naga Campaign - Finale

Some moments before her death, Lady Vashj was able to reflect upon her life and upon everything that had happened to her which she cannot forget. Now lying helpless, she can longer stand up and fight; and she also knows that she is about to die. She could not even hear anything from her surroundings anymore. Lady Vashj suddenly remembered the time how her queen, Aszhara had consorted with Sargeras and the Burning Legion. How the highborne were first been seduced by the Legion's power, and had promised to lead them to greatness. She also remembers how the Well of Eternity imploded around them, and turned them into what she is right now. Within her mind, everything that she and her queen hoped for the Legion was a complete lie and that would have probably been only used by Sargeras as well if they had not been stopped for their madness, with regards to her current state, it is none other than the Burning Legion who had done this to her, and who had kill her forces. The Legion is the one that would end her life right now. From that moment on, she regretted everything. Lady Vashj had regretted many sins in the past of her life; upon succumbing to the Legion's power, in believing that the demons would grant to them, and for following her deranged and foolish queen.

She also regrets of fighting against the Kaldorei who stood up for what was right while they were blinded by their queen's selfish ambitions and the promise of Sargeras and his Burning Legion. Finally, she sincerely regretted of turning her back on Elune, the moon goddess, and going against her ways. Within her dying thoughts, she made a deep, humble apology to the moon goddess for everything that she believed and had done that is wrong. She knows that it may be something that Elune would not even hear out from her, but still she made out her sincere apologies to Elune, and asks for her forgiveness. Lady Vashj asked for nothing more but even just the slightest amount of the moon goddess' forgiveness upon her, as her life would soon be ended. That very moment, the vicious blow of Kargath's left hand-axe had struck her abdomen causing her to be in such excruciating pain which also quickly leaded to the sea witch's death.

As the demons and fel orcs witnessed the death of Lady Vashj through the hands of Kargath, a loud grunts and growling warcries sounded upon the citadel. These signified that victory of the demons and fel orcs against Illidan and his forces. Kargath yelled to his fel orcs that they are the Fel Horde, and claimed that they are the strong elite soldiers of the Burning Legion and that no other enemy forces would ever be able to stop them. The loud horrifying deep voices of the army of demons and fel orcs echoed through distant winds showing of their triumph. Magtheridon then made his statement that he shall now retake his realm of Outland once again, and that he is the true lord of Outland. Magtheridon chants that there is no other force now that would be foolish enough to dispute his rule upon his realm; thus no one shall dare to resist the Legion. With the victory claimed by Burning Legion's forces, Kargath then asked about their last enemy, the demon hunter; Illidan Stormrage. Magtheridon let off a loud laugh at Kargath's question, and assured that Mephistroth shall put an end to the miserable life of the petty night elven mongrel. Magtheridon assured that just like his forces, only death waits for Illidan. The loud triumphant growls, chants, and grunts of the demons and fel orcs continued to fill the wind with its horrifying and chilling sound that could also be heard in other distant places of Outland.

From the top of his stronghold, Illidan could hear the dreadful chanting and cheering voices of the demons and fel orcs down below. Illidan already knows from that moment on, only he is what remains to the Legion's complete victory over the war. That moment, he also felt and knew that a powerful evil is drawing a close, and is heading towards the tower rooftop balcony of the fortress, where he is at. Finally the dreadlord, Mephistroth has come at last. Mephistroth spoke onto the demon hunter saying that his time has come and that they have a serious score to settle between them. Illidan laughed at his statements and replied that he had utterly defeated and slain the most powerful One of his kind with ease, thus he shall include Mephistroth next. Illidan then followed it up with an insulting statement saying that the dreadlords are such paltry and pathetic race of demons, and are not even worthy enough to be part of the Burning Legion. Illidan's words had fully angered the dreadlord, Mephistroth and had caused him to unleash his inner powers, and made a loud roar that had been heard even by Magtheridon, Kargath, and their forces. Magtheridon then chuckled and stated that their battle has finally started.

Mephistroth is about to engage the demon hunter. Illidan drew out his warglaives, and yelled that none shall challenge him, and that the foolish dreadlord shall die. Finally, they have clashed on to one another, Illidan's twin swords against the claws of Mephistroth. The two had fought out and tested their physical combat skills, and both seem proved to be great warriors. Though Illidan may have the advantage due to his agility and speed, but because of the cursed scar that he got from the slash of Frostmourne, somehow it affected his physical combat quickness, and his own strength, and magical powers. Mephistroth knows of Illidan's current condition and the weakening effects of Arthas's runeblade onto him but despite of the demon hunter's present state, Illidan is still able to show a great performance in terms of his combat fighting. As their one-on-one battle continued on, none from both sides had shown weakness or exhaustion. As their fight had paused, Mephistroth then showed his impression to the demon hunter's strength; that Illidan was still able to fight like this, right after a whole night and day of purely chaotic war against their vast forces. Illidan remained indignantly silent and fully focus against Mephistroth.

Demon hunters wield great demonic power, especially Illidan Stormrage; but dreadlords are known to be one of the most powerful types of demonic race amongst the ranks of the Legion, and Mephistroth is the third most powerful One among their kind, and stands as the present leader of their race. At the paused their battle, Mephistroth then unleash powerful blasts of his Carrion Swarm waves which had been shielded by Illidan with his glaives but was able to inflict damage upon him. Illidan then quickly run towards Mephistroth, as the dreadlord unleashes another wave of Carrion Swarm at him. The Carrion blast was again been blocked off by Illidan, as he cast a powerful bolt of his Mana Burn at Mephistroth, to scorch out some his magical energy within him; as well as to harm the dreadlord himself. The Mana Burn affected Mephistroth, in which Illidan immediately follow up a second negative energy bolt of his Mana Burn upon the dreadlord. Mephistroth knows he won't keep up this way with Illidan burning away his magic mana energies, he immediately use his ultimate spell and summoned complete four mighty infernals down from the sky. Illidan then commented that this is hardly a challenge.

Illidan also used his most powerful ability of Metamorphosis, and turned into a powerful demon. Mephistroth knows this is the power that the demon hunter used to fight and slay Tichondrius. Illidan then battled against all four infernals at once, which what the dreadlord was expecting him to do. Illidan's focus was on the infernals, leaving him vulnerable to other attacks. Gaining the chance to strike with his dark magical spells, Mephistroth then continuously send a few blasts of Carrion Swarm waves against the demon hunter. At that moment, Illidan was successful in taking down two of the infernal already but the waves of the dreadlord had harmed and inflicted pain on him. It also caused Illidan to let his guard down for a bit, which gave the momentum for the dreadlord and the other two infernals to attack him with serious blows. Illidan took a vicious beating and wasn't even able to defend or dodge their attacks, he is getting slower. However, his strength and power had not totally run out yet, he continued to fight. The two infernals immediately tank and guarded their master, as Mephistroth himself went to safe distance.

Illidan was able to destroy another infernal which leaves only one more before the dreadlord. However, Mephistroth felt that he had regained enough magical energy to blast off another wave of Carrion Swarm to Illidan. Again, the demon hunter was not able to dodge the harmful spell. Right then, with such strong will to fight, Illidan continued to battle against the last infernal. Soon after, Illidan was able to destroy the last infernal, and was successful in taking out all four demonic minions of Mephistroth. Right then, Illidan had returned to his normal form, and quickly Mephistroth charged-in towards Illidan and attacked him. The two had once again clashed against each other; however Illidan had been thoroughly worn out enough for Mephistroth to gain the upper hand in their battle. Eventually, Mephistroth was able to throw out Illidan into his knees and caused him to drop his twin swords, with his very own claws. Within Illidan's mind, he thought that this is it, his body is getting weaker; and that if he only didn't have the cursed scar and carry its effects, he would have defeated and slain Mephistroth by now. Illidan was just about to pick up his warglaives and make his last stand against the dreadlord, however at the exact timing; Mephistroth made a statement that he hungers and suddenly unleashed a last fully charge blast of Carrion Swarm that directly hits Illidan.

The harmful spell of the Mephistroth caused damage upon Illidan enough for him to be incapacitated to fight, and thus had pinned him down to his knees. Illidan no longer able to fight or stand on his own knows that his end is about to come. As the dreadlord slowly walks onto the weak and defenseless demon hunter, he commented that he was impressed that Illidan was able put up such great battle against him. He followed up by saying that it was not enough however to defeat the new leader of the Nathrezim, and that he will not end up the same with Tichondrius. Illidan made a statement upon the wind; addressing it to his own brother; Malfurion Stormrage saying that he failed upon defeating them, and that he wasn't able to stop the Burning Legion. The dreadlord now prepares his sharp claws for a final vicious strike against the fallen demon hunter. Mephistroth made his final words and said that Illidan's soul will be his. Mephistroth then delivers his last killing blow onto Illidan's chest in the same part where the cursed scar lies, and fully impales his own sharp sword-like claws all the way through out of Illidan's back.

As a gentle breeze of wind blew upon the surroundings and there was a short silence upon the tower rooftop balcony of the stronghold. Magtheridon then made a deep chuckle while looking upon the top of the fortress building, and said that it is over. At the scene of the top of fortress, the blood of the demon hunter heavily pours out of his chest. Illidan catches his slow final breath. Upon his dying voice, he was able to whisper onto the wind his very last word; Tyrande, the name of his beloved priestess, whom he had sworn to look out and care for whatever he may be and become. The fiery glow upon the burnt eyes of Illidan had slowly dimmed out behind his blindfold, and Mephistroth had no longer felt the beating heart of the demon hunter. Mephistroth then pulls out his hand out of the chest of Illidan, and looked upon the blood of the demon hunter that covered his sharp claws and runs down to his arm. Illidan Stormrage, the one used to be known as the "Betrayer", the very first demon hunter, and the Lord of Outland; is finally dead.

The pit lord, Magtheridon immediately went to the top of the fortress, and saw Mephistroth and the dead body of Illidan. Magtheridon let off a loud laugh at Illidan's death, and even told the dead demon hunter that he was nothing more but a complete wretched creature. Magtheridon faced the forces of demons and fel orcs leaded by Kargath, from above and loudly announced of Illidan's death, and that Outland belongs to the Legion once more. The pit lord then claimed that only he is the rightful and true lord of Outland, and anyone who disputes him shall face death. All of the demons and fel orcs then made their loud growls, grunts, and chants upon their win over the War in Outland. The Burning Legion has successfully reclaimed Outland once more and it is going to be control once again by its first and original ruler, the brutal pit lord, Magtheridon.

The life of Illidan Stormrage has come to an end, as is his reign over his new realm in Outland. All of the naga warriors leaded by the sea witch, Lady Vashj whom Illidan had called from the depths of Azeroth's ocean had been completely annihilated. Illidan's forces had been defeated upon the War in Outland, and the Burning Legion has retaken the shattered planet into its grasp. However, there are still surviving troops who had fought alongside Illidan that were able to escape the Legion's onslaught; the forces of the old Alliance Expedition together with the blood elves and draenei. Leaded by the five heroes of the Alliance; Khadgar, Danath, Kurdran, Turalyon, and Alleria; their forces were able to escape out from the stronghold through the secret backside gates of the citadel leading to a hidden pass away from the main fortress.

However, the whereabouts of the survivors remains a mystery. It is unknown whether the Alliance, blood elves, and draenei forces were able to successfully escape from the Legion with being noticed, or not. It is also unknown whether the hidden path beyond the backside gate was a safe route, or if there were demonic and fel orcish troops already stationed there and waiting for an ambush. And if ever they have escaped, it is also unknown where these troops would go or hide; especially knowing the fact that many parts of Outland had been taken by the demons and fel orcs as their made it as their own territories. Sooner or later, even the hidden city of Shattrah within the forest hills of Terokkar shall be discovered and be invaded by Magtheridon as well. The only thing that is clear now is that Outland has once again fallen to the hands of the elite agents and followers of Kil'Jaeden. The Burning Legion has finally won the War in Outland.


End file.
